My Journal, by Hiro Hamada
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Hey guys, Hiro here, I just wrote this little journal (explained in the actual journal) Anyway, we all thought it would be cool to look back just in case anything else cool happened...oh and the fact Baymax is concerned with my mental health. Why am I posting this out in public? Wait...oh, guys? We can exclude embarrassing moments, right? Guys? Oh God...BAYMAX!
1. Good Morning Baymax

I do not own Disney or Marvel properties...

* * *

Dear, Journal

Gosh, this is really corny, but Aunt Cass suggested I should do this sometime, as a joke at first. However my ever-so-caring robot suggested that writing a journal would stabilize my mental health...my emotional responses...blah blah blah...puberty, yeah let's not get into detail...however there might not be escaping those in the coming days where my body will torture me...along with Baymax...like family he can either be a great blessing or a great curse...wow that was deep...ok.

If there is one thing I'll agree with Baymax about (I still fail to see why I continue to disagree with facts...), there are many changes in my life I'm glad he was there for, though at the same time I could have sworn Tadashi had sent him specifically to torment me. Now thankfully I didn't have to tolerate High School (sorry, kids, not really :P), but I'm still a growing young man as Baymax would put it.

But oh where to start? Actually on second thought, this can get pretty embarrassing. Should I turn back...Yeah that's it. Sorry guys.

Baymax is insisting I should go through with this...perhaps another conspiracy by Tadashi...maybe even Aunt Cass. Anyway, my first day college would probably be a good place to start.

* * *

So we'll start on with this day. Everyone who has some dream of learning new things beyond the mediocrity of High School also fantasizes about their first day of college. Like the first day of High School, I was nervous. Why was I nervous you ask? Well...being young was a factor. (I was only ten when I entered High School, don't ask me how that happened.) Having everyone be taller than you was also an issue...ugh and Tadashi was so damn tall!Wait, where was I going with this? Oh yeah, first day of college, being young, short, nervous...blah blah blah

Yes, I was nervous. Did I impress a handful of people, yes? Did I still fit in, no. Well I mean I still had "The Big Hero 6" as Fred's dad dubbed us...oh yeah we'll get into meeting him later...he's actually pretty awesome.

But now on with the first day...ugh easily distracted. So I wake up to the sound of my alarm shrieking to the top of it's...lungs? Anyway, very annoying...along with Mochi rubbing on my face and meowing as a demand to be petted. I actually hated her at times, but I came around to liking her...or tolerating her. Depends on my mood. I slam the alarm a little too hard as I grumble, "Ow."

That's when I realized I made a mistake when I heard air filling up. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep he'll bother Aunt Cass. I hear the material rubbing against each other hearing the robot get closer. He was standing right over me.

"Good Morning Hiro."

Technically I was still asleep as I roll over groaning when my robot remembers, "Now's your first day of college. You have to be at class at 10 o' clock...it is 8:55. You have approximately five more minutes before you have to get out of bed."

Ugh, now I was awake, but I rebelled against it and tried to sleep for my last five minutes...it couldn't hurt right.

"Hiro, would it be wise to stay in bed?"

I groan not really giving an answer...this was different than Tadashi trying to wake me up...or Aunt Cass, but little did I know what was awaiting me.

"Do you need help waking up?", the robotic nurse asks

I groan sarcastically, "Yeah sure..."

Sarcasm was not a robot's strong suit as I felt a latex hand wrap around my foot...oh that was also a day I decided to sleep in my boxers...brilliant. Even in front of Baymax, that was not something I wanted anybody to see.

I felt myself get pulled out, upside down and hoisted over the latex monstrosity,

"Baymax!", I scream, my voice cracking

"I detect a sign of puberty..." Yeah, this robot was getting a sense of humor...much to my embarrassment.

I try to dignify myself as I hear the shower being cranked up...oh yeah we didn't have a bathroom in our bedroom by the way. So here I was...in my white undies being carried and who was there...Aunt Cass. I remained silent for the purpose of concealment but that failed.

"Good morning, Baymax, is Hiro..." She holds back a smirk much to what I could tell be a glare and she brings out her phone.

I could feel my face contort into panic as well as a burning sensation in my cheeks, "Aunt Cass no!"

I put my hands out as if to shield myself from a pic, knowing I failed. She coos, "Aw, this'll make a great Christmas Card!"

I whine as my cause of embarrassment gently sets me down on the tile floor. I glare up at him through blushing cheeks, "Shall I set the shower for you?"

I sigh clearly frustrated, "No, I'm good!"

"What is wrong, Hiro?"

I really wanted to kill this robot, "Nothing Baymax!"

He was just about to leave when I realized, "Baymax, wait!"

He stops and turns around, "Yes?"

"Could you bring me some clothes?" I ask sheepishly, I could hear Aunt Cass laughing in the kitchen...Gosh why?

"What would you like to wear?" He asks, when Aunt Cass teases, "Something pretty."

I blush yet again and he turns away...I scream, "Baymax wait!" I'm going to have to get them. I groan in frustration, "Aunt Cass."

There's no returned frustration, just a satisfied laugh, "What are parents for?"

Ugh, this was going to be one long day. So...with details withheld (do NOT draw that on DeviantArt O.o) I clean myself, and still I have no clothes...except for a filthy...and soaked pair of boxers. Even the shower curtains didn't stop the water from hitting the ground! There's a tech idea! But moving on dry myself off and move on with brushing my teeth and then I heard the door opening...if you paid attention...I forgot to mention I did not wrap the towel around me. I scream, "Baymax, I'm naked!"

However I manage to get the towel wrapped before he barges in and all I can say is, "Unbelievable!"

Not only that...he somehow managed to find a small pink dress and I sigh, "Aunt Cass was joking, buddy."

However he did manage to bring me socks and underwear...that's a plus, it's not like Aunt Cass hadn't seen me just now. However I'd much rather not have the public see me in such a state. Baymax realizes his error in communication and goes to get me my normal cargo pants, shirt, hoodie combo. Fortunately just in time as I start to dress, and what's the hardest part of getting ready...my hair.

I'd figure just screw it, but it does look like a tumbleweed right now. Combing is really a difficult task when you have as much hair as I do. Baymax taps his balloon hands on the door, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" But my continued groans of distress didn't indicate it. I mean how many knots did I have!

* * *

Fast forward and I was on my way to school with Aunt Cass smirking, "Now Hiro..."

I could tell she was up to a very diabolical plan, "If you're to...misbehave, drop out of college for bot fighting...or something along those lines. I do have your friends' numbers just in case of an emergency...oh and there's this wonderful technology where I can send a certain picture to..."

I could feel myself getting red and I reply with a crack in my voice, "Yeah...I'll be good Aunt Cass...Love you."

She smiles and grabs me in a hug, "I love you too, now get to school my college man!"

I smile...she wouldn't do anything like that...I'm pretty sure she'll delete it. Will she? I don't know, but let's surprise her in case she considers it. I turn around before leaving and I run up to her and I tease, "Second hug!"

She ruffles my hair as I'm off to meet my friends downstairs. Wasabi is looking at me with a look of horror, "Hiro, XYZ."

I look down...God, my zipper! Ugh, why did they invent those things! Meanwhile Gogo and Honey Lemon are in fits of laughter...wow Gogo was in a good mood...then again she did enjoy other people's pain or embarrassment...especially Wasabi's.

Fred was also there and he cracks a joke, "Hiro, there's other ways with talking to women."

I roll my eyes blushing to which Honey Lemon points out sympathetically, "Fred, you're making him blush!"

Confidently he leans back, "Puberty is nothing to be embarrassed about, my man...I would know."

Finally Wasabi speaks up, "Can I enjoy my coffee without a Fredism?!"

And that's when we could all join in, also much to Fred's joy...he was definitely fit to be a mascot.

Fred just never knew when to stop sometimes though, "You're just mad because you barely hit puberty."

The larger man rolled his eyes, "Is this really what we're down to?"

Gogo returns to her careless attitude, "And testosterone levels have returned to intolerable."

Honey Lemon suggests, "Maybe we should Gogo."

She smiles with the group looking at her then she sighs, "Yeah...sorry."

Everyone laughs at the blonde's bashful reaction knowing very well she told a bad joke. Hiro replies, "Good try though."

Gogo teasingly warns, "Try not to use my name in a joke again."

Fred then exclaims as if he found the greatest idea in history, "Dude, you'll be Shortround!"

I look up to Fred, "Huh?"

"Come on, man. Everyone's got a nick name...Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi...Now Shortround."

I had to speak my mind, "I doubt that's going to stick."

Gogo smiles wickedly, "Come on Shortround, you have class to attend."

"Gogo!" I blush even harder, my heart rate accelerated...are you kidding me?!

She just teases back, "Shortround!"

Ugh...but wait..."Hey Gogo, how'd you get your nickname?"

Fred smirks...and I saw Gogo blush...

"Boy, do I have a story for you?!"

But hey...I'm getting tired. I'll continue my journal the next day...have class and all. You guys stay safe...oh and don't have big nursing robots wake you up...ever.

* * *

Sooo...how do you guys like it!? :)

OH and before you review...just try to imagine Honey Lemon showing Hiro her project :)...yeah that hyped about making this!

Alright, thanks guys! :)


	2. Gogo's Nickname

I do not own Disney or Marvel properties...

* * *

Where was I again? Oh yeah!

Gogo's nickname and my first day of college...hold on to your butts.

We're walking towards the college and there's a lot of noise in the background once we're walking through the bustling city, but does that stop Fred? The better question would be does anything stop Fred from trying?

"So, before I became a science enthusiast, I was always visiting shady parts of town. Including a street people like to call the Red Light District."

Everyone has a face of horror trying to discourage Fred from telling the story, Gogo was simply glaring at him. She snarls, "Fred, I swear to God!"

I honestly had no idea why they called it Red Light District and Fred could tell by my obvious look of confusion...am I that easy?

"If, you don't know why they call it Red Light District, there's some illegal activity going on between a man and a woman, sometimes even a man and a..."

Wasabi bursts out, "Maybe you shouldn't tell this story!"

Did that deter him, "Nonsense! So there I was at Red Light District, at a Gentlemen's Club known as the Twisted Dragon. Gentlemen's Clubs are every under 21's alternative to a bar because what's better than seeing naked women dancing and performing on a pole, with barely any clothing on!"

I could see Gogo turning into a tomato, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Well there was a particular dancer that I was a VERY loyal customer of...we didn't fall in love. As any other...gogo dancer would do, she liked the ones who paid the most. And I'll admit, I was a sucker...a very dumb one."

I looked over to seeing mixed emotions, then I connect the dots. I decide I should really throw some people off, "Honey Lemon, how could you?!"

She looks over blushing, "Oh no, I would NEVER do something like that."

I realized I might have made a mistake when Fred looks over with a mischievous smile, "Challenge accepted!"

Wasabi then sighs, "Fred aren't you also going to tell how you and somebody else ended up where you're at?"

The other man laughs, "Yeah, so one day I get a little high...if you don't know what that..."

I had to intervene, "I do, I do!"

He chuckles, "Alright, alright. So one day, Mary Jane and I had a meeting and she tells that I should really get out more. Now normally, I'm encouraged to just sit on my butt all day, but hey who knows, maybe some big man in the sky had a say in what I was doing. Either way, fate was definitely involved. I go to visit the school and what's the first place I accidentally bump into. This school. I see all these cool technology, Honey Lemon's carbon fiber bombs...Wasabi's lasers and Tadashi's robotics projects. Yeah...Baymax wasn't exactly stable at the time. So, trust me...much hilarity was ensued! It was like...straight out of a Looney Tunes cartoon."

I laugh at the thought of Baymax slapping my brother around as he did in the takes the robot did show me. It's a good thing robots didn't have shame programmed into them.

"So yeah, I see all this cool tech and I get really tired of being a bum, by the way I was jobless. So I go to apply as a mascot which was accepted. Yeah did you know this school has sports...who would've thought?! But anyway, I apply to be a mascot and then I one day decide to go to the Twisted Dragon...not to do what I normally do though...to talk to Gogo."

Groaning followed through, "Fred!"

"So I pay for a private dance and something happens. I tell her about my visiting of the school and my job application and she just breaks down crying...Would a dancer normally do that? No. Did I complain, heck no, I asked what was wrong. Well turns out she tried to apply before, but her dropping out of High School was an issue, so after helping her get her GED, Mr. Callaghan made some exceptions for her...once she showed her awesome bike!"

I look over at Gogo who's blushing and grumbles, "Thanks for telling my life's story."

Well I have to admit, I was pretty confused. I had to clarify, "So...she was called Gogo because of her bike?"

Everyone included Gogo burst out into laughter, "What?! Seriously...why is she called Gogo?"

Fred smirks, "Gogo dancers, bro. Have you never seen one?"

Ugh, I could feel the heat rise up in my face. I don't think I want to be around that sort of establishment.

Honey Lemon speaks up, "What do you think Tadashi would say?"

Gogo replies, "Well at least he isn't bot fighting."

Now that gathered some laughter...ok yeah I had a bit of a past too. Now you're wondering, what happened during college?

That's the story for another day...

* * *

Yeah...so a bit of adult themes, it's not all bad...but also leaves some room for corruption ;)


	3. Ugh I hate being ticklish

If you really thought I owned Disney, would I be on here? :)

_Reply to Reviews! :D_

**PinkFan-Gurl: Thank you for you appreciation of various things :) Fred is a bit of a Pop Culture Fiend!**

**Silverstream: Your appreciation is also appreciated, and Hiro has much more coming his way ;)**

**animerlover58: All it takes is support like yours and everyone else loving this story...and the constant follows and favorites... :)**

**Oh and if you watch Big Bang Theory...there will be a very special guest within my story ;)**

* * *

Well, you guys have been waiting...and Aunt Cass hasn't posted any pics...you fan girls out there won't be able to do dirty fan art about me...though I did find one on DeviantArt about me getting spanked by Baymax O.o

Um...moving forward to a more embarrassing memory, great!

So there I was, walking with friends into the big scary school...it's funny I'm more nervous now than I was when I presented my micro-bots project. Well I mean with presenting a project, you really weren't too concerned with talking to people. All I was doing was selling my product, I didn't have to talk to people for real. I look around to where an older woman looks down at me and she asks, "Are you with the touring High School group?"

I look up, "No I was actually trying to find..." I look down at my schedule, "Calculus?"

She looks at me skeptically, which annoys me. I figured I'd be getting this quite frequently...come on, I'm almost fifteen. OK, that is a bit young to be in College, but still.

She then coos, "Oh you must me Hiro, our young prodigy. Your class is on the second floor, second class on the right. You'll be with Mr. Smith."

So I continue with classes with relative ease, I mean there is a reason I passed High School early...all these classes are remedial, but I always got these weird glances. I even got asked by a girl, "Hey, dude, how old are you?"

I reply...of course puberty had to screw me, "Fourteen."

"How did you get in college?" she asks while many others around her were laughing

I roll my eyes walking towards my class, "I applied and they accepted."

She follows me, "No I mean...don't listen to them, I just...I think you're really smart."

I looked up at her, she was kind of cute...but very annoying too. I politely reply, "Thanks."

I was about to go into Physics when she asks, "Look could we like...hang out after college?"

I don't step inside and I walk out leaning against the wall and I ask, "Alright, what do you want?"

"No I mean...I think you're really cool."

We haven't even talked yet, "Do you suck at math?"

"How did you know?"

Well...may as well be honest, "There's no other reason you'd talk to me, and I doubt you'd want my number."

She brushes her hair out of her face, "What if I did?"

Hmmm...nice try, "You should have picked a different school."

Well if there was one redeeming quality...it was putting somebody who studies Theoretical Physics in their place...now you may say that's pretty biased. However if you met this guy, you'd say the same thing.

The professor chimes, "I know this is everyone's first day, but we already have a guest speaker, Doctor Sheldon Cooper."

"Good Morning my Padawan Learners. Bazinga!" The class basically just gave him a blank stare.

He continues, "That was a joke."

Still no laughter is received but he continues on as if this happened before, "Well now, I see you're all here to learn about Physics. I do apologize if you're to receive mediocre teaching from this Professor and not from a master like myself, however I'm pretty sure many of you aren't pursuing a Physics Degree. That is a good thing though, being that you'll never be as good as me."

He smiles self satisfied. Hmm, I raise my hand with a pencil in it, pretending to take notes. He smiles at somebody acknowledging him, "Yes?"

"Weren't you supposed to say Bazinga after a joke?"

Laughter followed that, the so-called Doctor shifts uncomfortably and he smiles, "That wasn't a joke, but good try though."

Well I couldn't help the smile of satisfaction and he sees this, "What's your name?"

I shrug, what harm could it do, "Hiro Hamada."

"Oh, so I assume you're intelligent, Mr. Hamada?"

I shrug, "Well considering I'm here."

More laughter is followed by after, "What degree are you pursuing?"

"Advanced Robotics." And after that he snickers

I look at him inquisitively, what was so funny? "I'm sorry you're in a class about reinventing the wheel."

Oh, this guy has jokes...not that anyone would laugh at them...but he has jokes? Two can play at this game, "I'm sorry you're an expert in scientific opinion instead of proven fact."

The Doctor looks over at our professor who's trying to suppress the smirk on his face, "This is your field of study Professor, aren't you going to say anything?"

The Professor just returns a smile to the man and shrugs, "You're the master of this study, I'm just a mediocre professor."

Dr. Cooper's face was definitely that of frustration and realization that he stuck his foot into his own mouth, he says, "Fair enough."

I lean back in my seat as he leaves, causing the entire class to stand up and applause as he leaves shaking his head in frustration...I had a feeling he would be banging his head against the wall or something similar to that effect.

He doesn't answer and just sighs frustrated and the professor stands up, "Well, that's all we have for today. You can head to your next class when it comes time for it."

Which much to my relief it was what I called the "Nerd Lab." And who was in there with me, none other than Gogo, Honey Lemon and Wasabi...with friend just hanging around...I'm really surprised nobody kicked him out. Oh but what was the embarrassing part about today though?

Fred chimes, "Shortround!"

I sigh slightly annoyed, "What does that even mean?"

He laughs, "Wow, you look kind of like Gogo right there."

She's working on her bike when she overhears and she comments nonchalantly, "Yeah, except cuter."

I look over, my face turning 50 shades of red, "Excuse me?"

She looks back and then she stares back, blushing as well, "Did I say that out loud?"

Honey Lemon screams in shock, "Gogo!"

She sighs, "I mean look at him..."

The whole room is giving her a weird glance, "What, I'm not meaning it THAT way! Gosh, do I look like a pedophile?!"

That causes everyone to laugh out loud, including myself. I mean yeah she is cute, but she's right she is a bit old for me. Besides, I have several micro-bots to start working on and improving...or maybe making a faster way to mass produce these things. I look over, "Hey Fred, would you mind helping out?"

Like a child being asked into Santa's work shop, he jumps up and literally sprints over...somehow jumping out of his mascot costume. I look up, "How did you...never mind. See these tiny pieces?"

He looks at them, "They're kinda like legos."

"Yeah exactly. You take this small sphere and attach it to these two pieces. Think you can handle that."

Next thing I knew, Fred was already hacking out five pieces while I was speaking and look over, "Thanks man. I'll just look into improving them."

"Improve them, Shortround, these things are great as they are!"

I smile, I couldn't help but appreciate the compliment. It's not everyday somebody legitimately appreciates your tech as opposed to somebody seeing it as a tool for personal gains...Krei. Ugh, he even tried contacting me about contracting micro-bots to rebuild his university. What's next, Stark Industries will be asking me to work with them...although I wouldn't mind meeting Iron Man. That's not something everybody gets to say despite the many times he appears next to people in the news.

But now back to the embarrassment...Yeah, yeah I know I said Gogo was too old for me and basically everyone here was as well. I couldn't help but sneaking a glance as she was bent over getting some tools. Then suddenly I felt myself get hurled by a wave of pink sludge against the wall...Honey Lemon! I look over at her, "So Hiro...what were you looking at?"

I chuckle nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, Hiro...Baymax told us you might be...sensitive...particularly on your feet."

Gogo looks over and smirks as she sees me plastered against the wall, "Honey Lemon, what are you doing to Hiro?"

"I caught somebody taking a peak over at you...and Baymax told me about some information that might be vital to know."

Gogo pops some gum, "Well it's no secret he's hitting puberty."

What were these girls going to do to me? I was never so legitimately scared like I am right now...this is almost scarier than when we almost drowned. I kinda wish we had somebody else in this class. Then suddenly I felt my shoes slip off. I was definitely at their mercy now, "Please don't."

She smirks and rubs under my foot causing me to laugh...no, no this wasn't fair!

I feel my other foot getting rubbed my very soft hands...it didn't make a difference I was in fits of laughter, "Guys...I...stop..." I couldn't help but laugh...God it killed me! Oh no, I better not wet myself!

"Guys...stop...I...gon...wet myself..."

The girls seemed to not heed my warning and Gogo replies, "You better hold it in then."

Gosh, tears were coming out, was it possible to suffocate from laughing too much? Either way, Fred was enjoying the show while Wasabi rolled his eyes, "Can we please get to work people?"

Nobody listened, I was crying I was laughing so hard then finally I felt the wrath of my feet's nerves come to an end. "Are you going to be checking us out anymore?"

"No, no, I promise, I promise."

They pull me by my feet out of the jello-like substance, covering me in the stuff, as I wipe it off of me. Honey Lemon gets a shop vac to clean it off the wall when Gogo threatens, "Next time...I'll be doing something about it."

I gulp, "Alright then."

She coos, "Oh and by the way...you may want to get changed."

I blush and suddenly I realize my pants aren't wet from Honey Lemon's bomb, "Really?"

Honey Lemon holds back a chuckle along with everyone else. "Guys I'll be back."

As soon as I walk out of the place, I could hear a bomb of laughter go off through the glass as I head home, nope they weren't drying anytime soon. Great...That was certainly going to make a great dinner table conversation with Aunt Cass...

And that is where I'll stop for now...

* * *

"Aunt Cass!"

"Yes, honey?"

"Do I really have to go through with this?"

"Do you want that Christmas Card to come out?"

"Uggghhh, no!"

A giggle, "Then I think you know the answer."

There you have it people, this journal is not stopping anytime soon...help me...:(

* * *

_"Puberty can often make things confusing." That darned Robot :)_


	4. Texting Fail

**SilverStream...looks like I know what I'm getting for Christmas :)**

**All it takes is your people's support to keep this going...I'm having a lot of fun torturing Hiro, I mean um...writing about his teenage upbringing.  
**

_Evil conscious: I'm sure you like torturing him._

_Me: Quiet, you!_

* * *

So quickly I ran home, hoping the pants would dry off, but the heat of the day made no such promises as sweat forms around...why didn't I exercise more! My lungs were almost up in flames despite the cool breaths coming in rapidly. I had to skid to a stop before barely stopping at a crosswalk, which to my convenience turns to walker permissible. I cross the walk quickly heading in, Aunt Cass hearing the bell.

"Hiro, you're home early."

That made my heart stop, "Oh yeah...have to change...experiment gone wrong."

I try to hide behind the railing of the stairs...I think my voice was slightly high pitched which made Aunt Cass a bit suspicious, "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah...just really need to change soon though." I rush upstairs, but all the more concerned Aunt Cass follows me up and grabs me by my shoulder and turns me around...my heart stopped.

"You're not skipping..." Then I could tell she got a whiff...God this was embarrassing.

"Hiro Hamada, what is going on in that class. Did you wet yourself?!"

I cover my face with my hands, "Like I said...experiment gone wrong."

"What were you guys doing?" She tried to sound concerned, but more amusement came out...I sigh, "Well if you must know...to test the nerves of my feet."

I gather some clothes and...seriously...where did these things come from! Wow, I really need to do my own laundry because now I'm just left with some underwear I probably wore in middle school...I mean did anybody really care? Still though...they might be a bit small...looking at my empty drawer, there was no use in hassling Aunt Cass for clean clothes when she was working the cafe...or too busy harassing me. I grab some jeans and a white t-shirt with my university hoodie. She start laughing, "Somebody's ticklish. Oh I remember when I used to pick you up by your feet."

I blush screaming something randomly out of habit, "Mom!"

Did I just...well I mean she is but...she looks at me with eyes watering, hugging me despite my strong scent, not saying a word.

"Um...Aunt Cass." She sighs happily and says, "Well go take your shower...I'm actually have some work down below...it's a good thing Baymax is helping out, as long as he isn't scanning people."

I laugh, "Yeah...did he try the Heimlich Maneuver yet?"

"That'd be a sight to see." She laughs as she proceeds downstairs and I look over at the sink, my folded jeans, my shirt, my hoodie...and a pair of whitey tighties...how the hell did those still come about? I thought I threw all of those things away...Fortunately though, I got a text from Gogo, "Hey, sorry about your pants! Class is over early today, once you clean yourself up...wanna hang out?"

Hmmm...may as well harass her while I'm still away, "Just the 2 of us? ;)"

But little did I know, that it wasn't Gogo I texted...oh no not Fred! That's when I get an immediate group message from all of my friends, "HIRO HAMADA!"

With one text standing out, "SHORTROUND WTH!"

I send out a, "That was meant for Gogo...:/"

That got a 'ROFL' from Gogo and I could just imagine her and Honey Lemon losing it, when suddenly Gogo brings Aunt Cass into the situation...hopefully she's too busy...nope, "Hiro aren't you taking a shower? Don't make me come up there!"

I could just imagine the group dying from laughter as I'm dying from embarrassment...why me!

"Actually, should I send Baymax up there?"

"Oh God no, please Aunt Cass no! :("

And I can't believe this is part of our group conversations...yes, the Big Hero 6, friends or family? More like family. I mean I'm glad I have them. What makes the friends is how loyal they are...but moments like this...are what makes them a family. A very dysfunctional family if anything. Aunt Cass, should you have picked up those parenting books, no because you're doing it just right, loving me, scolding me when I need it and embarrassing me when I don't want it.

The bad part though is that this was only a Monday, much to my relief...and devastation at the same time, the group agrees to hang out over at the Cafe. What does Fred volunteer us into watching though, the Avengers. Not too bad, actually Aunt Cass hasn't seen it so it'd be good to introduce her to a few good movies.

However, I don't know if we were just watching the movie or more commentating on it...it was a good thing Aunt Cass could tune out when she wanted to, her stroking Mochi like a James Bond villain...surprised I know that reference, right? Courtesy of Tadashi and Aunt Cass's obsession with old movies.

Gogo smirks, "So Hiro would definitely be Iron Man."

I smile triumphantly, "I like the sound of that."

She then states, "Genius, narcissistic playboy philanthropist."

I sigh, "The billionaire part will come soon."

She then asks, "Who would Honey Lemon be?"

We all ponder upon this...hmmm, that's tricky. I mean seriously, you have...she'd be Captain America!

"Honey Lemon would be Captain America!" I say almost too loudly.

Fred nods his head in approval, "Yeah like...she's our voice of reason, she's the one that stopped..." Then he realizes he almost said too much and he says, "So yeah, she'll be our Captain America."

Wasabi scratches his chin, "But is she leadership quality?"

I smirk, "We all know Iron Man is the real leader behind this team?"

Fred smirks, "We all know Baymax is our Incredible Hulk."

Aunt Cass joins in laughing, "Do what? A big fluffy marshmallow like him?!"

She leans against the couch, snorting as she's laughing really hard...if only she knew.

We had to pause the movie before she could recompose herself to watch it again, then we started up again.

"Well, Honey Lemon is Captain America, I'm Iron Man, Baymax is Hulk..."

I could hear a snicker from Aunt Cass and she apologizes, "Sorry, go on."

Fred suggests, "Well Gogo is obviously Black Widow."

I decide to queue in, "Except cuter."

I felt a hard punch to my arm, but it was worth the pain, "Well there's his playboy coming out."

Wasabi then states, "Fred would be Thor then."

I could tell he was giddy with excitement..."Dude, a Thor costume would totally rock! I mean..." He almost spills the beans again, I'm really glad he's self conscious about that.

"Like dude, I would be perfect...and Wasabi is definitely Nick Fury."

He looks at Wasabi with an annoyed expression, "Is it because I'm black?"

Fred goes, "Dude, you know I would never do that to you. I mean you could be Hawk eye, but I feel like you'd be smart enough to be Nick Fury."

He then has a confident smile, "Go on."

Fred bites his lips in preparation for his next statement, "And you're black."

Wasabi has the same annoyed expression, "Fred, you are digging a hole...a plasma dug hole."

Everyone starts laughing again and we continue to finish watching the movie with Aunt Cass, just in time for the battle between Captain America, Thor and Iron Man. Then I suggest, "You know, I could really see Fred being Deadpool."

Fred then smirks, "And Wasabi would be Wolverine, and not because you're black."

After much harassment from one another, Fred finally decided upon an alter ego from his usual sign spinning mutant lizard...yes he had a mouth on him, so I guess we're going to have to endure our Merc with a Mouth for a while...at least until the snow hits the ground...which will bring us to the next page...Winter is coming very soon :)

* * *

_Let us pray that Hiro doesn't bring out a mistle toe for the wrong person...he's certainly not too savvy with texting_

**And thanks guys! :)  
**


	5. Tadashi's Present

**Thank you everybody :)**

**HiroLemonFan-I'm sorry but like in Anchorman there will be no striking of the hair or face :) **

**Silverstream-There's just something so addicting about writing about his situations :)**

**Mads-That is an excellent point and Christmas is just the perfect time for bringing that up**

**Novanto-Thank you very much :)**

**Tigerninja16-I figured we've all done it once or twice, especially when they're being a mom :)**

**Epically-ME-Yeah i was bursting out in laughter when I thought up the concept. **

**OmnimonAllDelete-Thank you and yes the concept of Gogo was a bit odd for me, but I thought it fit just find, despite Disney's strict adherence to family entertainment. **

**And guys, this chapter is where the drama comes in...**

**Like Star Lord's Mom, Mufasa's death kind of drama. You've been warned. **

**Also be warned...I'm tired of Aunt Cass being lonely...just sayin :P**

* * *

Hey guys...haven't updated this thing in a while. Yeah, just ignore those tear stains, just spilt some water. Ok even on paper that was a terrible lie. Well all I can say is that Halloween was fun, Fred finally found a Deadpool costume. Everybody else went trick or treating...yes Honey Lemon and Fred went trick or treating. Gogo just stayed at home and Wasabi used his free time to play WoW, like that should really surprise me.

But yeah...Aunt Cass comes up, "You alright, honey?"

"Yeah Auntil Cass, I'm fine."

But she could tell I had a random hit of loss as I look at Tadashi's old hat...I mean he's been gone for months, it still doesn't get any easier. I would be dragging Tadashi out of his bed by now.

I remember it like it's yesterday, I was sporting a Batman costume much to Tadashi's amusement, however my throat started hurting from talking like the new Batman.

"Where's the other candy?!"

I was met with fits of laughter, "You're good on your own, Hiro. You have a cell phone."

"I'm not Hiro, I'm Batman!"

He looked at me amused, but defeated, "You're not leaving without me are you?"

I gave him my best bat glare to which he replies, "Unbelievable."

So that night he tagged along with his little brother, unfortunately for one last time though. And I already had his present...he was one of the few people I knew that still collected Pokemon cards. Yes, a man in his 20s still collected Pokemon cards. He was having the hardest time finding a Pikachu...well there it was...he would've loved it. I was almost tempted to place it on his grave, but somebody would've taken it. But yet here it was...just foreshadowing how my Christmas won't be the same. Then I hear a voice, "Hiro?"

I look back to see my friend looking at me.

"You are crying. Is there something wrong?"

I wipe away a tear, it's like I never said good bye yet, "Tadashi."

"Emotional distress?"

I nod my head and somehow Baymax understood. I feel large latex arms wrap around me, "Everything will be alright, there there."

This causes me to smile. He didn't completely soften the pain, but he certainly tried and that counted. Then I look over to the card, more tears well up. Why did it happen? Even if I allowed Tadashi to go inside, he wouldn't have made it out.

It was around a month before Christmas and we didn't work on Thanksgiving, however surprisingly on Friday we weren't too busy! Then again what was I expecting on Black Friday...but one guy did come in. I just come down...figured some sun light would do me good and maybe I could talk to Aunt Cass...but she was already talking...not taking orders though. There was this guy talking to her...he looked like Tadashi.

I was surprisingly composed, she was laughing as they were talking.

She looks at me, "Oh hey, Hiro, this is Tyler!"

I smile pleasantly at him...surprised I could do that after what's going through my head, "What's goin on buddy?"

I hide my annoyance with a smile and answer, "Nothing too much."

He asks me curiously, "So you're in college already?"

Maybe he respects me a little bit...not that adults really take interest in me, "Yeah...just working on advanced robotics. No big deal."

Aunt Cass bumps the dude, he laughs as she blurts out, "Don't let him be modest to you. His work is amazing."

His smile however just reminded me of Krei's...yeah that kinda put me off, "I could imagine."

Maybe I was just overly...wait a minute why didn't I realize this before...those two talking, her giggling...oh Hell no! He is not hitting on my mo-, Aunt Cass! I know his act and he's not going to ruin what we have going!

I walk out, "Well...I'll head back up."

She smiles dismissively, "Alright, have fun sweetie!"

However I don't really leave. I just see him and her talking.

"So you sound like you have it going good for you."

She sighs, "Well...you could say that."

He looks concerned, "Did I offend you?"

She starts to sniffle, "I'm sorry...it's just I lost a nephew recently."

I look over and his face contorted to one of pity, "I didn't mean to bring it up."

She composes herself and she sighs, "It's been really hard on us, since we lost him. Hiro really lost a big part of his life."

Damn it Aunt Cass, you got my tears welling up again! It's not her fault, damn him!

I see him taking her hands in his...sir, you are pushing boundaries..."Well, if you ever need somebody to talk to, I'll be more than willing to listen."

She looks up at him and they smile at each other...this is not happening! Aunt Cass no! Seriously...no, no, no we don't need somebody else...ugh no! I'm sorry I'm swearing so much, but this dude is just coming in and hitting on the only thing I have left...no not Baymax...that would be disturbing...but the closest person I have to a mom.

She smiles, "That's really sweet of you."

Then he sighs, "So um...Cass?"

I saw him blushing...what? Oh no, come on Aunt Cass reject him!

"Yes?"

"Mind if I got your number?"

She smiles, biting her lip...am I really seeing this happen, "Sure!"

And they actually exchange numbers making me whisper, "Unbelievable!"

And all I can do is just sit on the stairs staring into the wall with my mouth wide open. I lean forward crossing my arms and leaning my head in, groaning.

Suddenly my phone vibrates and I pick it up...it's Gogo.

I pick up the phone, "Hey Gogo."

"Hey, you busy Hiro?"

"Actually, I might need your help."

I could hear an annoyed sigh, "I swear to God if its another cheap line about taking your virginity, I'll take it with my foot in your..."

"No, this is serious!"

"Oh...what do you need?"

I could feel myself smile and come up with various plots...wait did that make me a villain? Either way, I'm not losing Baymax, I'm not losing Aunt Cass...maybe getting rid of Mochi is next? I don't know...but guys...I might need your help...how can I drive this guy away from her?

* * *

**Yes, Hiro broke the 4th Wall, and thank you guys for your support. I know I'm going in weird directions with Gogo and many characters, but I'm going somewhere with this, trust me :)**


	6. This Guy! Makes me so Angry!

**SilverStream-That was like some crazy trust exercise! :)**

**OmnimonAllDelete-Thank you, it's great to hear people appreciate my work :)**

**Everyone else who's following, if it weren't for your follows or reviews, I wouldn't be motivated to continue this...**

* * *

So Cass has some dude hitting on her. Ugh, just look at him, his thick black glasses, what are you, a hipster? Why is so well-built if he's a nerd? No, he's got a bit of a gut...gosh am I actually making judgement calls on this man...no this does not make me gay! (Cool it fan girls) Yeah me and Gogo talked and we figured we should incorporate Aunt Cass in more of our hang out in order to distract her from this man.

"Thanks Gogo, you're the best!"

So a few days pass, it's a week before Thanksgiving and we actually volunteered to help Aunt Cass grocery shop. I mean honestly, it was just going to be for us, her and Mochi. I mean we really never had much family to begin with. Most of my family was either dead or they didn't even immigrate to this country. Aunt Cass on the other hand was about the only thing me and Tadashi had...I mean at least we have each other as well as the six of us...and I intend to keep it that way!

Wasabi sighs as Aunt Cass is comparing turkeys, "Why are we doing this again?"

Gogo smirks, "Hiro's being an over-protective mama's boy."

I thought she was on my side, "What? Am not!"

Fred assures, "Shortround, she's all you got for family, I understand. I mean I remember when I first saw my dad after that thing with Krei."

Honey Lemon, "I don't know guys, do you think...is that him?"

I look over...what the? How? They were laughing and...a hug?! Honey Lemon smiles, "She looks really happy around him!"

"They only met a week ago." I try to shoot down the concept of her liking him that way.

Gogo looks over with doubt, "I don't know Hiro...she just might give him a shot. Look how she's blushing right now."

"Time to intervene."

I walk over hoping to block away any suggestive conversation. She looks over, "Oh hey honey, sorry for the wait."

I smile, "It's all good."

Then, one of the most devastating moments of my childhood just occurs, "So...tonight at 6?"

She giggles, "Sure thing."

Ugh did he..."Aunt Cass...did he?"

She hugs me back, really tightly...almost constricting me after he disappeared into another aisle almost saying too loudly, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Gogo teases, "Somebody won the lottery."

"Even better! Tyler asked me out...I never thought that would happen. Gosh, I feel like I'm in High School again." She finishes with a laugh

Honey Lemon perks up, "That's great to hear."

Am I the only one that sees through this guy's plot? Certainly the guys will see what I see, but they just remain out of the conversation...Guys!

I look up, "Fred, don't you think this guy is sketchy?"

He shrugs, "He looks pretty clean cut to me."

I stare at him blank faced, "You're serious?"

Wasabi looks down, "I don't see anything wrong with him."

Then, a Fredism happens, "Maybe...maybe he's been taken over by a space parasite and he's going after your Aunt!"

I then return a very unamused glare at him, "Yeah...so I'm on my own then."

Yes we return home and we put away the groceries which she doesn't even bother to put in early...wait why would she do that, she doesn't burn turkey...anymore that is. Yeah, there were moments where the Fire Department broke into the cafe only to see Aunt Cass pull out a pile of coal that was once turkey. Not anymore though, but she's humming and bouncing happily...it's like I'm dealing with a teenager now.

"Hey um...Aunt Cass?"

She perks up as she's in her room picking out outfits, "Yes, sweetie."

"You've been single for a really long time."

"Aw, somebody cares. Getting jealous?" She teases. "Just kidding...wait you're not, right?"

That got awkward, "Um...no?"

She laughs out loud, sometimes she could throw me off, "You better not."

"I mean...you ever talk to this guy outside of the cafe?"

"Hiro...what's your point?"

She doesn't beat around the bush either, "I um...I just...you mean everything to me, Aunt Cass. I mean...you're like a mother to me."

She kneels down and looks at me with those big green eyes, "Aw baby."

She embraces me in a soft hug, "What's making you say that?"

"I just don't want you hurt, that's all. I mean we already loss Tadashi."

She squeezes me hard, "Yeah I know, baby. I don't think this guy will be like that though."

I sigh...I can't really agree with that. I just look at the ground when she traces her finger nail up my chin, "Hiro?"

I look up and she's looking at me rubbing my hair assuringly...she knows I love that!, "I'll be fine, ok?"

"So you won't eat the whole cafe when you get home?"

She giggles, "I'll try not to."

"Should I eat it first?"

She teases, "I doubt it could fit in your body. Now which one do I look better in?"

She pulls out a yellow flower skirt and a blue dress...I really don't want to make her look horrible, but maybe that guy would dislike her outfit...no I can't do that to her. Plus...I don't think I can really eat the cafe before she does.

I just have say the simple blue and she fits herself in it, her door closed of course! (Some of you perverts out there...Aunt Cass is not available to you! :( ) But then I hear her say, "Man, it's a little tight on me."

She's already skinny! What could be tight on her? I go down though to leave her to her preparation. Then I hear a knock on the door...it was probably...yup.

"Hey buddy, is your Aunt home?" Wow, he pays attention to...nope...won't fall for it.

"She's getting ready, she takes a really long time to get ready. Maybe not in another hour and a half, maybe?"

"Mind if I wait in here?" He asks politely, eh not too bad. Maybe a bit too formal...then again I don't want him propping his feet up on the cafe table!

"Um...sure, come on in."

Maybe if I don't let her know, he'll get impatient and leave? Very improbable, but it's a good try then he sees Baymax.

"Oh wow, is that your robot?"

I look over and Baymax looks over at us, interrupting his sweeping.

"Oh no, that's Tadashi's. He built it before he died."

He walks closer to Baymax who slowly puts the broom away and he waves his arm, "Hello, I am Baymax, a personal health care taker."

He sighs in fascination, "Incredible."

"I'm detecting signs of excitement and nervousness."

He looks at him weird...good Baymax. Maybe this'll creep him out, "Oh yeah, Baymax will scan your body to see if you're injured or hurt."

Not creeped out though, he smiles and gawks at him in fascination, "Wow, man. Your brother must have been one smart dude. I mean, he's very approachable."

Baymax then states, "Your nerves seem to be escalating slightly, as well as anxiety."

I smirk, "Anxious, huh?"

He smiles bashfully...no! Stop playing that act! I've seen Frozen to know your tricks!

"Yeah...I don't want to disappoint her."

"Disappoint her?" I ask...how was he disappointing her?

"I mean...we text and all...at least we got that far, but...I don't know why I'm telling you this. Your aunt is an amazing woman though."

Then Baymax intervenes again, "I detect escalated heart rate and blood rising towards your face."

He looks over at my companion, "Is he going to do that every time?"

Then suddenly I hear heels and he looks up and I look up...we both see an entirely different woman. Like wow...

Baymax then again analyses him, "Your heart rate is escalated as well as anxiety."

She giggles, "Aw, is somebody crushing on me?"

He stands up...very uneasily, "No...yes...I mean wow, I couldn't recognize you. Cass Hamada?"

She hugs him making him laugh uneasily as well, "It's me!"

Baymax gives his advice, "Laughter is the best counteractive to stress, as you're feeling now. I detect hormones are rising between you two, it is advisable to wear protection when engaging in sexual activity."

Everybody screams with blushes on their face, "Baymax!"

The robot blinks confused and he says, "One at a time, please. I can only handle one patient."

Cass giggles, "Sorry about that...he's a nursing robot and all."

"Yeah um..." He bites his bottom lip and she coos, "So are we going to see the movie or what?"

He then turns to me, "I'll see you later, Hiro."

Ugh...don't try to charm me, Hans! I mean minus the side burns and him being a prince...wait or is he a prince? No of course not! He's very crass...wow I really used that word? Yeah, crass, trashy, obviously too uncivilized and unruly like my hair at times! Why am I being over dramatic about this, because no he is not for my Aunt Cass, she deserves better...no she just needs me...but what about if I'm gone...I can't be here forever...like...Tadashi.

I sit down, damn it...these random spurts of depression. I could tell Baymax detected this as I heard latex rubbing together towards me. Then I hear, "Contacting friends."

I think this was the only time I didn't oppose to him calling my friends...I really need this...Yeah I know, more tear stains. Try not crying when you've lost your brother...and then some random guy may or may not hurt your Aunt who's like a mother...ok, I'm being over the top. But I'll finish this after talking with my friends...I just need to take a break from writing this. I'll feel better, don't you worry. At least I'll be able to be there for her and save the pastries before they get eaten.

Have a good one, guys...

* * *

_If, in my story, this guy does pull a Hans, no need to fear he will be punished accordingly! But if he turns out to be the nice guy he's acting as...we just might be ok...OK, you Aunt Cass fans might not be...but hey at least she'll be happy and that's all this writer is concerned with! :)_

_Well I mean Hiro too...maybe he'll get a girlfriend (or boyfriend you dirty YAOI girls and boys ;) ) and Aunt Cass will fill in Hiro's shoes_

_:) So many directions this could go...muahahahahahahahahaha (Imagine Mark Hamill's laugh, aka Joker!)_

_Man, this story's compass is spinning like Jack Sparrow's when he's uncertain of what he wants! It's even torment for this writer here...even I, the God of this story's universe can't make up my mind :)_

_Enough ramble, hope you enjoyed Hiro becoming protective of his Mama (Aunt Cass) :)_


	7. Cards against Humanity (M Chapter)

**Evangelion Hill- We will all fight to the death before we see Aunt Cass harmed, physically or emotionally! **

**OmnimonAllDelete- You've been one of the greatest supporters so far and all of you surprise me, I was sure I was going to get flamed lol**

**Silverstream- This is why we all love Baymax lol. And Hiro I could see pulling what Superman did in Man of Steel when his mama was threatened lol**

**HiroLemonFan- These are outrageous suggestions you are making! Just kidding lol :) I might consider that once he gets older, for now though I feel I should get his teenage mistakes within these few years I have to work with.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cards against Humanity**

**WARNING: This game I don't own can be a bit mature!**

* * *

"You ok, Hiro?" I hear Honey Lemon say. I don't know, for some reason I like it when she says that. It's just the way she says it.

"Yeah...not really. Mom's dating that guy."

She looks at be strangely, "Who?"

I then realize my mistake, "Crap, I mean Aunt Cass. Sorry."

She then coos, "Awe! I mean um, if she really likes him, then I don't know what to tell you."

"I just don't want her hurt."

"Nobody wants that."

Another screen pops up, "Shortround?"

"Hi Fred."

"You alright, bud?"

Honey Lemon explains the situation and Fred teases, "Maybe Shortround is jealous."

Baymax intervenes, "Perhaps Hiro should seek companionship with another."

Ugh, why Baymax why? "Baymax this isn't about me!"

Suddenly I hear a new voice join in, "Then who is it about, dork?"

I look up to see Gogo join in then Wasabi appears, "Emergency meeting?"

Fred explains, "Hiro's getting pretty ticked with a guy dating Aunt Cass."

Wasabi sighs, "Guys, you realize it's around 930?"

Gogo rolls her eyes, "Wasabi, we know you were playing World of Warcraft."

"Hey, I have two mages, a tank and a rogue to be keeping with, people! It's not as easy as it sounds!"

"Guys, I mean...I'm scared."

And from the look on their faces, I could see that my fear was showing. I know I've been emphasizing this many times...I mean she's an adult. Then Gogo says, "You know you'll be there if she is hurt."

I look up at Gogo...she was right. And Honey finishes, "And we'll be there too if she needs company."

I look over at them, "Thanks guys."

Fred then exclaims a suggestion, "People, I have a proposition! How about...Cards against Humanity!"

Wasabi's eyes pop wide open, "Fred, what?!"

Honey Lemon looks unsure, "Wait...no Fred! Terrible idea!"

Wow, even Honey Lemon is getting riled up...what is Cards against Humanity? Gogo smirks, "It can't be that bad."

Fred smiles, curiosity was all he needed, "So we gather in the Hamada household, I'll provide the cards."

Wasabi and Honey Lemon sigh defeated. Wasabi speaks up, "I guess we don't have any other choice, do we?"

* * *

Guys, this game is just the most messed up game in existence! First off, whoever pooped the most recently is the one who goes first...no kidding, Like I wish I was joking. And basically whoever's turn it is, is the person who picks a black card and picks which white cards will win. All of it is subjective to a person's sense of humor. So now it was my turn. Here's the black card I drawn.

_Santa Clause is no longer delivering coal to naughty children, but instead he delivers..._

Oh let me tell you the choices of white cards placed down in response to my card,

_Bleached Asshole, A pack of Tribal Women, Orphan Tears_ and here's the winner, _A salty surprise._

You wouldn't guess who won that one, "Guys...I'll have to give it to salty surprise."

I look around and nobody seems to be taking the card. I look over, "Fred?"

"Mine was orphan tears, Shortround."

I look over at Gogo, "Bleached asshole."

I chuckle, that really doesn't surprise me and I look over at Wasabi, "Mine was Tribal Women."

Then...it just suddenly registered...we all look over at Honey Lemon with our jaws agape, "Honey Lemon?!"

She blushes taking the black card, "Um yeah...I thought it was kinda funny."

Oh yeah...that was very obvious once we start dying from laughter. Gogo teases, "I didn't think you had it in you."

Meanwhile Fred jokes, "You know, it would suck if it was an orphanage. Damn it, I got ten more of these places!"

Wasabi sighs flustered, "For the love of all things Holy, Fred!"

We couldn't help but laugh and laughter was the best distraction from all things horrible. Yeah we played this game up until 11, and that's when I heard a car coming near. I get ready to stand up but Gogo stops me by pressing down on my lap, "Let her be, dude."

I almost wanted to fight against it, but she was right. Aunt Cass is a grown woman, and on that note we continue playing the game. Our laughter and carrying about is distracting and she comes in to see us, "Oh hi everybody! Group hug!"

For such a small and petite woman, she has such an iron grip on us as she gathers us all together for a group hug, my small body in the middle of it all! Fred then blurts out, "Mrs. Hamada, you're going to be shocked with Honey Lemon."

She giggles, "Why...oh...Cards against Humanity, huh?"

So they explain the card I chose and the choices of cards, then distinguished the winner...which made Aunt Cass stare at Honey Lemon, "You are such a naughty girl! We have to have a night out, me, you and Gogo!"

Gogo then smirks...very unusual and suspicious, "I think that'd be a great idea."

I didn't think anything of it though, then Aunt Cass looks at my pile, "You have an awful lot of black cards."

I look down...yeah that was quite a bit...oh man. "Yeah um."

"Don't worry Hiro, we'll play one day. We just all need to head to bed right now."

Fred starts to clean up, "I actually couldn't agree more."

So I had a good distraction...not sure if it was a healthy distraction. Baymax came in every now and then to be confused by our morbid and witty sense of humor, so all he did was just clean the place while we messed around. Yeah, but it was getting pretty late and we were all getting tired. With Christmas nearing, I really need to get Aunt Cass something. Hmmm, we'll see where it goes.

* * *

**Has Aunt Cass found the right guy? Where did Honey Lemon get her nickname? What will Hiro get Aunt Cass for Christmas?! Hold on to your butts, because it's going to be quite a journey upon discovering those things.**


	8. Super Boyfriend?

**Never have I had so much motivation and fun in writing a fanfiction :)**

**It's all thanks to you guys and my obsession with Big Hero 6, spreading more of the movie's epicosity with a friend last night :) (Despite almost getting kicked out for undisclosed reasons!)**

**Review Replies! :)**

**Silverstream- Yes, awkward indeed...also prepare for more awkwardness ;)**

**Kyubei- This is only just the beginning, but he's normal...for now... ;)**

**OmnimonAllDelete- I'm glad to hear people enjoy my work :) I'm sorry for Sean's throat. Oh and I could arrange that Baymax comes over and spanks your spoiled butt if you act like a brat! Just ask Hiro ;)  
**

**Hiro: Seriously? You're dragging me into this?**

**Me: You know I could have Aunt Cass just randomly disperse black mail pics of you.**

**Hiro: Crap!**

* * *

Twas the month before Christmas! Many a creature stirring. A Mocci, dressed in Aunt Cass's tacky sweaters. Eh, she saw that. But yeah, whenever December hits...so does the Holiday Cheer. Fred's current new obsession compels him to be generous, volunteering for soup kitchens and charities of the sort...dressed as Deadpool in a Santa get up.

Wasabi would be cooped up in his room if he isn't working on upgrading his plasma technology. Gogo is either being drug by Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon towards a shopping trip or working on her bike and suit. Honey Lemon...just as perky and excited for Christmas. Guess who else came over, yeah...Aunt Cass's boyfriend. I'm actually growing to like him, but I'm still not letting my guard down.

After hanging up Christmas lights and helping her a little bit with some work around the cafe, it was around closing time and they were finishing the touches of decoration around the dining area, I was helping too of course. Aunt Cass was contemplating a way to put a star on the top of the tree, our ladder broke so that's not an option. Tyler suggests, "Well I could throw Hiro up there."

I look at him, ok that was a bit funny. She slaps him playfully, now that was funny.

"Cass, you're not supposed to hit me until I actually throw him!"

But then the strangest thing happened...we could sirens and some gun fire. Suddenly I see the man's posture shift...not like he wanted to run though...like he was ready to charge somewhere. He looks out the window and shouts, "Guys, get up stairs! They're headed this way!"

Honey Lemon gasps, "Who?"

He answers, "I don't know, buy get upstairs!"

It may have sounded harsh to most people, but it was not just a voice of direct authority, it was a voice of concern. I couldn't help but observe which Cass yells, "Hiro, get up here!"

I see him going to the trash can and grabbing the lid and that was the last thing I saw before I ran towards the garage to see Baymax assembling his equipment, along with Honey Lemon. I could hear Aunt Cass panicking, but we weren't going to let those people hurt anyone else. We exit the garage to see the criminals were angry and scattering...wow...a trash can lid soars through hitting and knocking one of the assailants out while another gets struck by a police bullet. Before the other could react, there he was...boldly grabbing the barrel of the offending criminal's weapon and yanking it from the assailant's grip. I look up at Baymax who's just as confused as I am. That's when I see one criminal getting bashed and knocked out by Aunt Cass's boyfriend, throwing their weapons in a pile and waving the cops over who proceed to handcuff the waking group. It was like we were never there!

One of the cops is shaking the guys hand, "Thank you for your service, young man."

"It's no problem, sir. Was just doing all I know."

The cop warns, "Next time though, unless you or anyone else is in danger, don't interfere."

"Roger." I see him cringe as he somehow realizes he said that word and sighs walking away from the scene, but not before the media pounces on him. Wow...ok...well I know he's not a coward now...is he a super hero? No, of course not...unless...I am not consulting Fred on this.

So me and Honey Lemon disassemble our equipment in the garage with Baymax allowing a machine I built to strip him...yeah like in Iron Man, Baymax has got his own assembly station.

We come into the house to have Aunt Cass assault me with a hug, "Hiro, where did you go!"

I answer, "In the garage."

"Are you hurt, are you ok?"

I sigh smiling, "Yeah, I'm good."

But, why did I think I was off the hook, I feel my ear getting grabbed, "Then what were you thinking?!"

Then I look up to see the door bell chime and the door slam closed. I hear Tyler panting as the door is illuminated with cameras and the wall muffles news members all trying to still get a scoop. Then Cass drags me over and I see him get his ear gripped too, "And you?!"

I hear him whine, "Ow, ow, crap!"

She then realizes who she grabbed and releases us both and grabs a donut from the cafe, "You two are going to drive me insane!"

I rub my ear and I chuckle, to which he also releases a shared bit of laughter...yeah he might be around for a while if she's doing that to him and he still stays.

"Well, Cass, I wasn't going to let some thugs burn this place to the ground."

She glares at him, but he only returns a smug smile, that didn't sit too well, "I could drag you around like I used to do with Hiro."

He smiles, "You know I could just leave."

She smirks, forming her own smile, "I don't think you'll be doing that."

He sighs, "You won this time."

She smiles and calls out while grabbing another donut, "Well, if you ask Hiro, I always win."

He looks over at me and I shrug, yeah there was rarely an argument I won if we ever got into one anymore...I just sneak off anymore, I mean it's easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission as they say.

Then we hear a ton of ruckus and boxes falling when we see a large pile of leftover lights, Christmas decorations wrapped around...Baymax. He looks down observing himself when he says, "Oh no."

Yeah, we couldn't stop ourselves from laughing...I mean if you saw it, it's Baymax covered in the garage basically. I mean, the mess is never fun to clean up, but we could never figure out how he just managed to barrel through the leftover Christmas decorations we have yet to hang up.

"I didn't mean to cause such distress."

I laugh, "You didn't buddy."

The robot was overtly apologetic though, "I am sorry that you have to clean up this mess I made."

That's when Tyler comes in, "Well I'll just let you walk around in it if you don't stop apologizing."

Aunt Cass giggles, "I could use myself another Christmas tree."

And Baymax just couldn't take a witty comment despite the ones he came out with, "I'm sure there are many places that sell Christmas trees."

That robot was a trip sometimes, "It's just a joke."

His white head turns around looking at everyone, "Humans are sometimes...confusing to me."

Yeah, Tyler wasn't too bad though. Ok, other than the fact he basically pulled a Captain America on some criminals, and has some sense of humor. I mean...I really don't know him yet...but Aunt Cass is SO insistent on changing that...maybe I shouldn't dread that, but still. I mean it's not like he's my Uncle. Moving on from there though, the strangest of things...(Are you really surprised by now with strangeness...if you're not, please read the previous pages of this journal)

I walk Honey Lemon out and she seems a bit off, "So...I'm guessing your Aunt is dating a super hero."

I laugh, "Something like that."

She looks down at the ground...quite a lot. I look at her, "You ok?"

"Yeah it's just...you remind me so much of Tadashi."

I sigh...well he was my brother, I really shouldn't be surprised if we look alike. She did act a bit...flirtatious towards my brother and...oh no. I mean she's really cute...but she's like WAY older than me!

"Yeah...I'm thinking about visiting the building tomorrow."

"You mean the Memorial?" she sighs

"Yeah, it's been a while."

I never visit the building often, primarily it's just another building for robotics classrooms for the freshman who haven't participated in the Robotics Projects Science Fair. But there is a certain part that still gets visited often. But tomorrow is Sunday and that's likely to be a day where no one else is around. I would go to the cemetery, but that's way too much for me. I just keep to the memorial, where death isn't so prominent.

She sighs and hugs me...we sit there for a while...she was very warm! Through her glasses she even looks cute...still I'm pretty confident she isn't a pedophile, besides I should date people my age...who I don't see at all...things to consider, things to consider...

She smiles, "Well, you have good night."

I speak up, "Hey, Honey Lemon?"

She turns around before leaving, "Yeah?"

"What do you normally do on Sundays?"

She answers, "Church, usually. Why?"

"Just curious, good night!"

She calls back, "Good night!"

* * *

***Building barricade***

**Oh, hi everybody! What's this...oh it's just for the Zombie apocalypse. I'm confident this story won't have too much hate...**

**Hiro: Says the man who bascially wrote a Mary Sue.**

**SHUT UP AND GET MORE FURNITURE, I'M A WRITER, I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!**

**Hiro: Whatever.**

**Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed...now write me good things or else I'll take out Baymax's green chip to destroy you all :)**

**Hiro: *snickers* Yeah, good luck with that.**

**SHUT UP NURSE! Ok, certain Youtuber please don't sue O.o...**

**Anyway, thanks for the support! :)**


	9. Tadashi and Gummi Bears

It's still not any easier to wake up and there's no Tadashi. No big brother to make fun of my hair, no Tadashi to tell me I shouldn't be sleeping in. Every morning I wake up, it's painful. Every morning it's like a jab in my heart every time. This morning Baymax just happen to be up.

"Good morning Hiro."

I groan rubbing my eyes, "Good morning buddy."

"You seemed...distressed. Are you alright?"

Was I that obvious, "No I'm fine."

"I will scan you now."

"Baymax."

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable!" Seriously, can he ask my permission?

"You seem to be suffering from emotional distress, possibly linked to your loss, as your endorphins indicate."

"Yeah, I just miss Tadashi." And that's when I lost it. I could feel large friendly arms wrap around me.

"It will be alright. There there."

After hugging and crying into the vinyl for a while, I compose myself and let him know, "I'm just going to visit his memorial."

"Shall I go with you?" He replies with concern

"I'm good Baymax, thanks though."

"Hiro." He says almost too humanly

"Yeah buddy?"

"Would it be advisable to visit a place that reminds you of your loss?"

He did have a point, but it was going to be a few minutes anyway. "I'm good, really. I am."

I leave, but I'm not really too sure Baymax accepted my dismissal of him. It was a long, brisk walk to the building. It was cold, but I think that was the first time it didn't snow for a while. Yeah, there were tears but from the wind stinging my eyes. The warm emotional ones would come later. I enter the room, it's just like any other class room, the main part of the building is used for the science fair while the surrounding rooms are class rooms. The Memorial part was in a hall behind everything else. It was a simple white room with plaques outlining his accomplishments. With the arrest of Callaghan it was going to be shared, but with Callaghan found alive and prosecuted, this memorial is dedicated solely to Tadashi. Three benches surround his picture and I sit in the central bench. I look around and I wedge the Pokemon card behind the plaque of his picture...there's nothing else I want to do with it now.

Warm tears flow down my face and I don't even bother to wipe them...who was hear really, "Merry Christmas Dashi."

I could remember back to our earlier Christmases, those were the best even if we didn't have much.

* * *

_Flashback (Don't judge!)_

_"Dashi! Dashi! GET UP GET UP!" _

_My older brother, thirteen at the time groans, "Go to sleep, Hiro!"_

_"Dashi, Santa was here!"  
_

_Tadashi knew there was no escaping his brother, the both inherited a sense of persistence. So he gives in to Hiro's excitement, "Well then...in that case, let's go!"_

_I was really small at the time, I feel myself get hoisted over his shoulders as he leaps out of the blankets and runs down the stairs, socks and polished wood really make a great way of sliding towards the tree, somehow having me slide right along side him. A various assortment of colorful boxes set around the tree and it wasn't long before we were tearing into one of the boxes which wakes a very groggy Aunt Cass up._

_She looks down at us, I was playing with a robot I found that was from 'Santa' while Dashi was leaned back enjoying my excitement, content with his chemistry set. She then wakes up when she lightly whines, "Boys, you know I like to take your pictures when this happens."_

_I was just too engulfed in joy, to the point I just reply, "I love you Aunt Cass!"_

_Yeah, being a toddler had its advantages then...well I mean even now has its advantages though I can't get away with as much obviously._

* * *

Really awesome memories...I just can't seem to let him go anymore. Just when I thought I was alone, I hear a voice of concern, "Hiro?"

I look over...it was him...I mean...he's not that bad, but this was one of my places of solitude and sanctuary, but he probably didn't know that either.

"Do you want me to go?" He asks realizing I might have been tense from his presence...I can't just be rude like that though.

"No, you're good."

"Oh ok...mind if I sit with you?" He asks

I shrug, how could it hurt?

"Nah, go right ahead."

I wipe a few tears away before he takes a seat, crossing his legs and looking at the picture, "I mean, if you're still mourning him, I could leave brother."

"No you're fine...I mean...it doesn't get any easier."

He sighs, "Yeah man, I know what you mean. Life takes a lot from you...you know? Including good people."

Well now he's getting me curious, "Did you have a brother?"

"Well...he wasn't by blood, but...yeah." He looks down, in deep thinking...pretty much the way I get like that flashback just a moment ago.

He looks over at me, "Loss never gets any easier. Everyone tries to tell you to move on...it'll be ok, he's in a better place. I mean, I do believe they go to a better place, but...it's still pretty painful. One of my friends, bullet in the chest all because some thug wanted to prove how hard he is. My grandfather...basically my father, died just before I got deployed."

I look up at him, deployed, "You were in the Military?"

"Yeah...Army. I don't talk about it too much."

"So, what made you come here, to San Fransokyo?"

He shrugs, "I just wanted to get away from home. I mean, I don't mind reminiscing on the past, but some people just don't do that. Some people live in the past...and that's just something I didn't want to do. Like I said, buddy, life takes a lot away from you, but you gotta be the one to stand up against it."

I remain silent, obviously trying to pass down some experience he might have...not that I'll understand much of it.

He then sighs, "Look, man, I didn't wanna bore you. All I'm saying is that some of the past is great, some of it hurts. Pain is what makes us stronger though. If life was just easy all the time, we wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Aunt Cass said you like bot fighting, right?"

I look over..."Yeah...I used to bot fight."

"How many times you lose?"

Well, there was the few occasions before I got a hold of Callaghan Technology. I'd say more than a dozen times.

He smiles, "You don't need to answer that, when you did lose though...you knew you needed to do something different then, didn't you?"

Despite as much trouble as it got me in, bot fighting was always fun for me. I couldn't help but grin stupidly...Dashi would definitely knock me on the head for taking pride in this...I mean, come on I had pwned so many bots!

"Yeah."

He looks towards Tadashi's picture, "It's the same thing with life, man. I don't if you got anything I said, but I don't want you hurting yourself. I know Tadashi wouldn't want that, and I know your Aunt wouldn't want that either."

As annoying as a lot of concern can be, I couldn't help but feel a bit selfish. Here I was, pushing everybody away. I mean I knew I did that with Baymax and I could go pretty extreme sometimes, but...ok. I can be a bit selfish at times. This guy couldn't be so bad, if he was going to...wait, did Baymax do this?

I look over, a little more smile on my face than anything, "Did Baymax send you?"

He shrugs adjusting his glasses, "I could have easily not come, but then you'd have either him or your frantic Aunt coming up."

I laugh a little bit, maybe I should give this guy a chance. I mean even Tadashi warned me against trying to push other guys away from Aunt Cass.

* * *

_"Hiro, you can't just do that!" A red-faced Dashi yells at me_

_I laugh innocently, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Lighting Mocci's tail on fire and getting it on Mr. Johns."_

_Well...screw it, that was pretty funny. I only receive more lecturing, "Hiro this is serious! I'm surprised Aunt Cass isn't killing you right now!"_

_Ah yes...the best moment of Tadashi at seventeen...his voice hasn't fully kicked into puberty yet. Yeah we pretty much sounded alike though, which made useful for various prank calls we would do...but this was definitely not one of those moments._

_"Hiro, we're not always going to be the focus of Aunt Cass...she needs somebody in her life too."_

* * *

Now, it is quite a miracle how Aunt Cass never gave me any stern lectures before taking Tyler home. I'll never figure it out, but I did leave Mochi alone so maybe that averted her suspicions. But yeah, I'll start listening to Tadashi for once. Starting with giving this guy a chance.

He smirks, "Hey Hiro?"

I look over and suddenly I found a pack of gummi bears land in my lap and I look over, "If you ever want to eat your feelings away, here's one way."

Wait a minute..."Did Aunt Cass tell you?"

He starts walking away, "Tell me what?"

"Good sir, if you think I'm easily swayed by gummi bears...you have another..." But that was resolved as soon as I pop a gummi bear into my mouth...ok gummi bears are a way to this Hamada's heart...shut up...

"Well I know what to get you for Christmas."

I smirk at him, "It takes more than gummi bears."

"A pool of gummi bears, like in Duck Tales with the money."

Ok, that would be pretty damn awesome!

"You get me a pool of Gummi Bears and I'll get you a vibranium shield." Please get that reference!

"What about the rest of the costume? Captain America ain't just about the shield, man."

Me and him...might get along...maybe...I think this is way too good to be true...We'll see though. Mmmmm...gummi bears...get your own!

* * *

**Chomping on gummi bears**

**Hiro: So damn goooood!**

**Me: O.o**

**Hiro: What?!**

**Me: Did you just ejaculate in your mouth from eating gummi bears?**

**Hiro: Yeah...it's gummi bears!**

**Hiro proceeds to destroy packet of gummi bears**

**Me: Well readers, I'll continue this once I send Hiro to therapy for his addiction.**

**Hiro: WHERE'S THE REST OF MY GUMMI BEARS!**

**Me: Readers, if not review, at least save me from Hiro.**

**Hiro: Baymax, destroy!**

**Me: O.o**


	10. Hairy Baby!

**Attention readers: You should really pay attention to a story called Party at Fred's by amazing writer, OmnimonAllDelete :)****  
**

**Well after much needed repair and coaxing.**

**Hiro: You knocked me out with a frying pan!**

**Classic Disney way to knock somebody out.**

**Hiro: That really hurt!**

**Flynn Rider: What're you complaining about?**

**THIS ISN'T YOUR STORY! GET OUT! GET OUT OR THIS WILL BE THE STORY OF HOW YOU DIE! *whips out frying pan***

**Hiro: And back to our story...**

* * *

So, right before Christmas, Fred introduces me to this game everyone's been talking about...that's right people Five Nights at Freddy's. This game should have NEVER under any circumstance come into existence but it did. We decided that we would all be gathered for this oh and we played at night, isn't that lovely.

It was my turn first...great.

The game seems simple enough. I'm in a small room, with a fan and the room is very creepy! I click a little white arrow which leads me to a series of surveillance cameras...ok this doesn't seem so bad. What's the big deal of this? Then I hear a phone ring for a good moment.

"Hello? Hello?" And a lot of it is recorded message, blah blah blah about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria then I hear the greatest news...the animatronics come to life at night...so basically the Night at the Museum...great! It was quiet for a little bit though, and we decided to do this in Wasabi's apartment...he's all about computers and all nighters when it comes to games. It was like we were all watching a horror movie, except they could actually yell at the main character and they just might listen. Then I check the camera.

"Where's the fucking rabbit!" I check all the cameras...where did he go! Then closet...

"Ah!" He was staring right in the camera!

Nobody else said anything as we saw the rabbit staring into the camera. So creepy, big, rusty purple monstrosity with a set of teeth. Yeah, it's unsettling, just play the game for yourself!

I check the cameras once more and I check the office, nothing happening so far. A few more moments and the rabbit disappears completely...in the hall...hi there! I close the door.

Fred says,"You're not supposed to close it until he's right there."

So what do I do? I open it and turn on the light to check..."Shit!"

I try to close the door though and there's a clicking noise, "It's not closing!"

Fred sighs, "You're screwed man!"

"Do what...OH FUCK!" A high pitched scream along with that of that animatronic rabbit jumping out at me. Gogo was laughing her ass off, while Honey Lemon and Wasabi stare at the screen.

"People do this for fun?" Honey Lemon whines.

So everybody else tried it...Honey Lemon made it to night 2, not so much night 1 though...there was a lot of screaming from her. Wasabi made it to night 3, the Fox got him. Then Gogo made it through all the nights...including setting all character difficulties on 20/20/20/20! Fred was amazed.

"Dude, that took me two weeks!"

She smirks, "Sounds like a personal problem."

Yeah then Fred brought over Black Ops 2, yes a Call of Duty and you thought we wouldn't be sell outs. Well, at least most of us aren't. Yet another argument between Honey Lemon and Fred on what's science.

"So you're telling me cloaking devices aren't science."

"That's exactly what I'm saying Fred." She says a bit annoyed as she was beating everybody...including Gogo!

I didn't even play anymore I was just staring at Gogo and Honey Lemon engaged in a duel. Grenades through a window, grenade tossed back blowing up a car, Gogo charges through the window only to be mowed down by Honey Lemon.

She stares, "No, this is bullshit!"

Honey Lemon then looks as if she came out of a bad dream and looks at the scream then back at Gogo, "What?"

"You're like...the girliest girl I know, gawking at every cute guy because you're too damn shy to talk to them, singing more Disney songs than any sane person should do and yet here you are kicking my ass!"

Well, now's an opportunity to embarrass Gogo, "You jealous, Gogo?"

She rolls her eyes, "Video games and real life are different."

Honey Lemon giggles...ok this was not normal Honey Lemon.

Gogo sighs, "What?"

"Says the girl who hit me in the head when I was trying to help her."

She then remembers back when they first got the suits, "Ok, I was just getting used to my suit! Besides you froze the whole room."

Then Honey Lemon returns to her bashful self once again. She mutters, "Not all of it."

Suddenly my phone goes off...don't judge me if I have a "Hooked on a Feeling" ring tone, I liked that WAY before Guardians of the Galaxy...ugh now I sound hipster. I answer the phone and it's a frantic call from Aunt Cass.

"Hello?"

"Hiro get over here now!"

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned

"It's Baymax...he's..."

Then I heard glass break and him screaming, "THIS DRINK IS GOOD, ANOTHER!"

Then suddenly another glass broke and I sigh, "I'll be right there Aunt Cass."

She whines, "Please hurry!"

I look up at the group, "Guys...Baymax is low on battery again."

So to get there the fastest, we get in Wasabi's new car he was able to get. It's a really good thing Baymax has a lot of cushioning because when we hit him...we hit him hard causing Baymax to bounce across the road like a beach ball just up to Aunt Cass's front porch. Of course Wasabi screamed just before we slammed on the brakes so we didn't run him over and we held our breath...but Baymax was kicking his legs drowsily, yet frantically.

"No Cass...I won't break anymore glass. They were just really good drinks!"

She's looking towards Baymax when she screams at us, "Are you guys ok?!"

Wasabi replies, "We're fine!"

I go to coax Baymax when he screams, "Hiro, buddy!"

I laugh, "Yeah it's me."

I feel his large arm wrap around me and another petting my head.

"Um Baymax?"

"Hairy baby! Hairy babyyyy!" And for about ten minutes he did that while everyone was laughing hysterically. Fred and Wasabi escorted him upstairs.

Gogo teases, "Well there's your nick name, Hairy Babyyy."

Then I feel Honey Lemon get a hold of me...no wonder they called her Honey Lemon, that's all she smelt of. Then she started petting my head which is VERY relaxing. Oh yeah, right there! My God...oh was I that obvious? Yes I was because everyone was laughing.

Aunt Cass was taking pictures and we talked all night while Honey Lemon massaged my head most of the night, but then everyone else wanted a turn with of course, "Hairy baby! Hairy babyyyy!"

Yeah after that everyone left and I was headed upstairs when I heard Aunt Cass, "Hiro Hamada!"

Uh oh, What did I do? But then she pulls me into the couch rubbing my head...oh God yes! I didn't care if she was calling me that name, I am her hairy baby.

* * *

**Keep in mind, I watched this after a 10 minute loop of Hairy Baby! Hairy Babyyyy! :)**

**But yeah, check out Party at Fred's**


	11. Merry Christmas!

**Hey you guys! Hope all of you are having a merry time this season :)**

* * *

I wake up...normally I'd be excited. It's hard to be excited when you have nobody to wake up though. I look outside to see it's finally snowed, out of all days. I just lay there in my bed...sleep...sleep would be my Christmas present...I have no reason to get up.

Suddenly I hear a soft knocking on my door. I hear some knocking, "Hiro?"

I then yell back, "Yes Aunt Cass?"

"Why are you still in bed?"

I chuckle a little bit, "Just really tired."

"Are you coming out?"

I sigh, yeah maybe it's concerning I wouldn't be out on Christmas morning, "I will be in a minute Aunt Cass."

"Alright." Wait a minute...this was not normal Aunt Cass. She would not just let me go on Christmas morning like that. I get up and look over towards the door...what was she up to? Suddenly the door swings wide open with Fred, Tyler and Aunt Cass all jump on my bed screaming, "Merry Christmas!"

I screamed as they leaped into my bed, dog piling me and laughing. I ask laughing as Aunt Cass drags me out of the bed, "Why'd you guys do this?"

Tyler replies, "It's Christmas, you big turd blossom."

We all proceed downstairs to see...wow a lot more presents than I'm used to seeing. I was actually surprised to see some larger boxes. I mean I scouted everywhere in the house and they weren't anywhere and trust me...I would have found something this large...instead of a bow on mine...I find a pack of gummi bears stapled on the wrapping with a card.

"To Hiro, Cass's really awesome Nephew!" Awesome had three underlines under it...hmmm?

Cass already has her camera out and I start ripping at the rapping paper...wait a minute...No way! I start ripping more at the paper to find a few Xbox One games...and what was under them...no way! An Xbox one! I look up at Cass who's gasping, just as surprised as I was. Was he serious? Then I open the box to see it's empty. I look up, "There's nothing in here..."

He smirks, "You look behind the tree?"

I look under the tree...wow it was right there! Sick! It's an Assassins Creed edition! Oh my God! I pick it up...there was really no hiding the smile creeping up on my face, while Fred is complimenting, "Dude, that's really sick!"

I'm really speechless, did he really do this? Yeah, Cass makes money at the Cafe, but not that much! It wasn't her...I look up, "Thank you."

He shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal, "Merry Christmas, buddy."

I look around and I see a lot of other things, everybody else is getting gifts from one another as well. Aunt Cass managed to get me a welding kit. Fred ended up with a lot of Deadpool merchandise...most of it from Hot Topic and Spencer's. I got him Deadpool beanie, and he got me an Iron Man key chain. Gogo ended up with some roller blades from Honey Lemon, a helmet, knee and elbow pads from Wasabi (all about safety), and I ended up getting her a Hello Kitty t-shirt...she's a closet Hello Kitty fan. Well not too closeted considering it was on her key chain. I noticed I was slightly taller...hell yeah, I'm growing! Wasabi as a joke ended up with hand sanitizer and boxes of napkins...we actually got him some gift cards for WoW points and gear. (World of Warcraft, people) He was actually pretty pleased with all of that.

A most special gift though, I made Aunt Cass a small floor cleaning bot...one of Tadashi's original drafts he never came around to. She really appreciated it, but then I looked over at Tyler and I sheepishly looked around, nothing seemed to phase him...I honestly didn't expect any of this. I felt really bad...like really bad...I have to apologize. I didn't get him a present...but he got that for me! God, I'm a dick!

I ask Aunt Cass if I could talk to Tyler, she shrugs, "Yeah sure."

So we go downstairs to the restaurant portion of the house. He chuckles and leans against the stair railing and smirks, "Am I in trouble?"

I chuckle nervously and I reply, "No...honestly I just wanted to apologize."

This threw him off, "Why?"

I shrug, "I didn't expect to get anything from you...I kinda feel like a dick for not getting you anything."

He laughs, "Is that all?"

"Well I mean...I didn't know you liked us both...I just thought...I was some kid, y'know? Some kid that's baggage."

That must have made him feel bad, or at least concerned and he grabs a seat and he asks with slight humor, "You don't mind if I talk a while, right?"

Well, maybe I was in trouble. I shrug, "Go ahead."

He sighs, "I understood when I was talking to your Aunt, that you were going to be a part of her life no matter what. I don't ever want you to feel like you're not a part of what's going on. I mean,dude...You're like a son to her, I'm not going to come in between that and I don't want to. And Hiro, you didn't have to get me anything, I wanted to get those gifts for ya'll."

I laugh a little bit and he asks smiling, "What?"

"I never heard anyone say ya'll." God, it was weird when I said it.

"Oh...yeah it's a Southern thing, but yeah...I'm never coming in between you and your Aunt, keep that in mind. I'm going to tell you something I went through, I had a step dad get with my mom once, they're divorced now. The very first thing he told me was that I'm not going to ruin what him and my mom have going. Honestly, I didn't really have to, he already did by thinking he could neglect me out of their life. It got ugly for three years and finally my mom was fed up with it. And I learned after that, that if you get with a woman who has a child, respect her kid."

I look over at him, "Why?"

He looks back, "Why what?"

"Why would you respect her kid? Isn't she who you're after?"

"Because if you don't respect what she loves most, how can you have respect for her?"

Wow...this guy can cut deep at times. Who was he? I mean...yeah she does love us...a lot! Between me setting Mochi on fire, being a kid full of energy and sass and Tadashi trying to keep me out of trouble. It was no wonder she didn't leave us out on our own. I mean Hell she could have left us in jail after that Bot-fighting bust.

We both stand up and I look up, "Hey, Tyler?"

He looks down, "Yeah, buddy?"

"Thanks." And I don't know why, but I hugged him. I could tell he was a bit shocked and he hugged me back. Ok, maybe having some older male figure treat me with respect did it. I mean I haven't given him reason to dislike me...ok not getting him a Christmas present would do that...he didn't expect anything though...neither did I. Hmmm...what does he like? Obviously...oh a replica shield would probably amaze him! Hmmm...time to work!

He walks upstairs calling, "You coming upstairs?"

I shrug, "I'll join you guys in a minute. I just need to get something from the garage."

I run towards the garage and log on to my computer...if I can make Baymax's armor, I can make a metal shield...not exactly vibranium. Suddenly I see Baymax and he asks, "Hiro, what are you doing down here?"

Ok, what is Baymax doing down here, "The question is why are you down here!"

"I just completed the task of shoveling snow from the sidewalk...now I just need to spread salt."

I chuckle, "It'll be fine, buddy."

He blinks twice as I plop down in my chair Googling images of Captain America's shield.

"May I ask what you're doing, Hiro?"

I roll over to the metal printer, "I'm creating a Christmas present for someone."

"The usual custom is to gather presents the night prior to the festivity, Christmas."

I chuckle, "I know, but you also know I procrastinate."

I smile as the shield comes out...a spitting image of the hero's shield, with a white star engraved in the middle. I pick up the thing...ok so it is a bit heavy. Not too bad, ok it's a shield I expect it to be heavy.

I carry the thing with me with Baymax asking, "Do you require assistance, Hiro?"

"No, I got it, buddy, thanks." I say in a groan I bring the shield up towards the living area. Aunt Cass and Tyler are snuggling while everyone else was watching the Grinch. In a way, I felt much like the Grinch. Aunt Cass looks over and she gasps, "Oh wow, where'd you get that from?"

Tyler looks over and he checks it out, clearly impressed, "Yeah, that's pretty awesome!"

I lean it up and I say to him, "I made it for you."

He looks, utterly shocked...pretty much my face when I first saw my present from him. "Are you serious?"

I nod my head as he takes the weapon, he puts his arm through the metal straps built in, he poses raising the shield in a defensive position.

"This is awesome, man! Thank you!"

Then he looks over to Aunt Cass and mischievously teases, "I believe I owe you a dance."

She replies back, "You better be talking about here and not in the bed."

He mock gasps, "Why would I suggest such a thing?"

That didn't fool her as she mock glares at him and...ugh I did not want to see her kissing any guy! God, get a room you guys!

I had to tease, "Get a room you two."

I seat myself in the couch which ended up being next to Honey Lemon. I look over at her which she smiles back...I'll have to admit...this is a really small couch for all four of us to be cramped up in their...ok mainly Wasabi's huge frame. We basically spent the rest of Christmas watching movies here and there, and ate Christmas dinner. The night did end with Aunt Cass and Tyler singing Love is an Open Door.

Me and Honey Lemon were sitting on the stairs when they were singing in the cafe.

I look over at her...she was kinda cute...just cute though...nothing really too special. Maybe I should try asking her out...but she was older...what could hurt, right?

"So um...Honey Lemon?"

The blonde looks over at me, "Yeah?"

"Just curious, are you single?"

She answers confused, "Yes...why? You're not asking me out, are you?"

I blush...maybe I was, she then retorts, "It's nothing against you Hiro, but I don't know if we could um...be that way."

Now that I think about it...I couldn't really blame her. She could be a bit too bubbly for me. Maybe it was best if we just remained friends...there's nothing that could ruin a good team like exes.

I shrug and sigh, "We're still friends though, right?"

She giggles and hugs me, "Of course we are! We're a team, Hiro!"

She sighs, "Now, I may not like you that way. I'm pretty sure Gogo likes you though."

I look over blushing really profusely, "Gogo?"

She then starts blushing herself and she curses, "Did I say that out loud? Crap!"

Gogo really likes me? The Honey Lemon basically goes on a tangent about how it might be possible she does like me, however Gogo is not the type of girl to open herself up to other people. Who could blame her? Well guys, that's all I have for now. I will see you in the next chapter, bye guys!

* * *

**Special thanks to OmnimonAllDelete, ya'll should really check his stories out. I know his Big Hero 6 one is quite impressive!**


	12. Hiro's Habit (Another M Chapter)

**Hello everybody! Just the time is killing me on all the ideas I want to incorporate! :)**

**For now though, it's going to be in chronological order.**

**Chapter Warning: Contains Hiro masturbating (CALM DOWN FAN GIRLS/BOYS!)**

* * *

Ahhhh...yes this felt good, this was every guy's sanctuary...every bit of ecstasy testosterone inflicts...yes inflicts as my body surges with pleasure, building up pressure and the release would be the end of it all but also the main point of this arduous effort...God yes! Then I hear the door creaking, oh God!

I don't turn for fear of getting caught as I try to quickly adjust my fly when I hear a voice, "Hiro, I..."

I scream, "Baymax don't come in!"

It was too late though and I haven't zipped in time as I make a mess of my desk...I wanted to do that, not like this though! The robot blinks twice and I just zip slowly as details gradually take their course. I sit there...and Baymax points out, "There is blood rushing to your face. Are you alright?"

I say through the most dignity I could muster, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I will scan you now."

What was the point? I'm surprised he didn't notice the...oh God he will.

"Your desk seems to be covered in your semen."

I place my face in my heads...oh God I hope Aunt Cass didn't hear that! God, it was almost like that moment Tadashi walked in on me...yeah that happened...the only pro of that situation was that my computer got cleared of viruses, but still...

Now here's Baymax acting as if nothing happened, "It is alright to act upon sexual desires. I recommend using lotion as to avoid abrasion of the skin..."

"Ok that's enough Baymax!" I say losing all dignity...I mean what was the point.

But that caused Aunt Cass to come upstairs, "Hiro, is everything alright sweetie?"

I call out, "Uh, yeah, everything's alright here, we're fine...how are you?"

She calls out insistently, "Hiro Hamada what is going on!"

She comes up and Baymax answers much to my dismay, "Hiro has ejaculated all over his desk, diagnosis...Masturbation."

God, kill me now! I could imagine her face was of shock, but then I could hear snorting and some laughter, "Oh my God!"

She's laughing hysterically, "You...are...my God!"

She has to sit down on the stairs as I'm cleaning my desk off, God why me! Tadashi, I love you, but I seriously think you're getting revenge on me for when we were younger...no fair! Baymax focuses on Aunt Cass, "You are laughing."

This sends her more into hysterical laughter...Baymax could be Captain Obvious at times. It took a good 30 minutes before she got into giggle fits, more than full blown laughter. She looks at me, trying to look disgusted then back at Baymax then back at me and bursts back out into laughter. This was going to be one long day.

She holds her hand up, "I'm so sorry, you're so cute when..."

I guess I wasn't looking too happy at this situation...I mean would you be if you dead brother's robot just walked in on you...doing you know what. Especially when they know nothing about censorship.

I was just about to close the door when Baymax is filled with more advice, "The best advice to conducting such activity in the future would be to lock the door or conduct in the bathroom as to avoid...embarassment."

"Oh yeah...I'm satisfied with my care." I say, commanding him to his charging station. Doesn't she have a Tyler to please? Oh God, I don't wanna think about that! Ew, gross! No, no, no! Ugh!

* * *

Few weeks later...

Aunt Cass really wanted to teach me a lesson about my "habit." Ok, so maybe I excessively made visits to the bathroom as Baymax advised...she wanted me to be out. And sometimes I cut it close due to my habit. Then one day...I wake up and...1100...1100! I'M LATE! I find Tyler shaking me awake, "Dude, come on man. Aunt Cass is going to be pissed!"

Suddenly my heart is racing and I don't think I've gotten dressed so damn fast in my life! If you've ever seen cartoons or played a Sims game, you'll know the dressing is pretty comical and instantaneous however this time wasn't comical. I leap into his car which I give him a meaningful, "Thank you so much!"

He was concentrated and focused on getting me down the road...the road was pretty empty, unusual, there's usually a lunch rush. I have no time to think about this. I look in the mirror and boy do I look like crap! It doesn't matter, I'm late...not that college has real consequences but I'm sure Aunt Cass would kill me if she knew or worse, maybe make that Christmas card for next year. I could see him speeding towards the University which I leap out and he shouts out, "Good luck, buddy!"

And in a blur as I close the door his car is off into the road really fast...wait a minute. Why was he driving so fast? Was he late for something? Then I approach the school gates which are locked...at 1145...Sunday! SFIT isn't open on Sundays! I immediately call Tyler (I got his number in case of emergencies, yes somehow we come to the conclusion of trusting him that much.) and no answer accept for his voice mail. I groan in frustration and try again...no answer. I try over and over again then I call Aunt Cass.

"Hello?" She says groggily. I should have known she wouldn't keep the cafe closed during a week day.

"Aunt Cass, I'm at College."

She yawns, "Isn't it Sunday?"

"Tyler dropped me off...he told me I was late."

I could hear her wake up immediately, "He did...oh god, baby. I'll get him to get you! You hold on, alright sweetie."

I say in the most appreciative tone, "Thank you Aunt Cass, I love youuuu!"

She coos, "Oh shut up, I love you too...now."

I hear the phone go off as she immediately gets ready to call him...I'm pretty sure he's in trouble now...yeah, leaving her child in the middle of San Fransokyo...I'd say he's pretty boned and not in the fun way. Ugh, no homo guys. I guess there's no recovering from that, is there?

The I see his car pull around...with the goofiest grin on his face, I come in to his door which he's in a fit of laughter, "So Hiro, how was school?"

I scoff, "Ha ha, hilarious."

Then he smirks as he drives off, "You forget something?"

I look around...even check my zipper which is fine...wow was I losing weight? I look around...I have my backpack. I look up at him, "Well my pants are here and my fly is up...and my books are with me."

He smiles, "So are we going to continue...our habit?"

I look over at him...oh God, he didn't know, did he? Suddenly my cheeks flush red, I really want to disappear right now and him laughing at my reaction just doesn't make anything better.

"Hey dude, I was in your same predicament...I mean except this part, the whole prank."

I smirk, "You know Aunt Cass is going to kill you."

He laughs, "Yeah I know."

"You seem pretty confident that you're coming out of there alive."

He shrugs, "Hey, if it helps you out then it's worth it."

I look at him in awe, "How is this suppose to help me?"

He looks over at me, "Are you going to continue your excessive 'habit' then?"

I groan and blush even more, this was embarrassing to talk about. Why did he even care? Was he trying to help Aunt Cass? I could imagine he was, but come on dude really? Maybe he's right though...I kind of got everything done fast without that...30 minute session...ok this was ridiculous. I take longer than Aunt Cass does at getting ready.

I sigh, "Maybe you're right, dude."

He shrugs, "I'm not saying not to, I mean you're a teenager...it's kind of natural for you...but make time for it. It's not a need, it's just something like...video games. You don't play them all the time, right? You got homework and chores."

I can't believe we're having this conversation...you would think me and Tadashi would be talking like this long time ago!

"Yeah, so don't beat my dick all the time."

He almost swerves the car into the other lane as he recomposes himself, I scream, "What was that?!"

"I'm sorry dude, that really threw me off."

"What, beating my dick?"

He starts blushing, "Stop saying that!"

"Who's the one that brought it up?"

"That's not the point, I'm trying to drive and you're using some colorful language!"

"Oh, like you haven't heard worst."

He sighs, "Hiro, you maybe 14 almost turning 15, but you're smarter than that. Using crass expressions and words like that just indicate the lack of a better vocabulary and I know you know some better terms than beating your dick. Besides, I don't want to be talking about my girlfriend's nephew's dick."

I nod my head in agreement, "Yeah, please let's stop."

"So you learned?"

"Yeah...I have."

He parks next to the cafe with Aunt Cass standing outside with her arms crossed and she smiles as she sees me. She hugs me and tells me to go inside, meanwhile she's glaring at Tyler and I'm just too nosey to finish my ascension up the stairs.

"Tyler Tiberius McClain."

He smirks, "Cassandra Alexis Hamada."

And I see a repeat of me and Tadashi, me trying to be mad at Tadashi, but that goofy smile just has me laughing...except we don't quite have that kind of PDA as those two are at right now...God, seriously get a room! I proceed upstairs to see Baymax still charging...good no more antics for today.

Then I stub my toe, "Ow!"

Oh no, Baymax no! Ugh, God! I'll get back to this when I get him to stop scanning me!

* * *

**A bit of an inappropriate chapter, but I hope you people don't see this as a lemon...it's not, people. I'll inform you if it's lemon beforehand.**


	13. Fred's Dad and Shower Karaoki

**This chapter has been brought to you by some of us more musical folks ;)**

* * *

So after our little incident, I was also too ignorant to realize school doesn't start until after New Years. Fred's birthday doesn't start until February, but his dad is here and he's really motivated to have all of us meet him which results in an early Birthday celebration. If it wasn't for the fact we knew his home, we thought it would just be a regular apartment party he's holding, but no we're going to a mansion much to the rest of the college's ignorance. Fred pretty much compared him throwing a party to the Great Gatsby, from reading the book it wouldn't be a further comparison, we thought he lived under a bridge.

But of course we were kind of annoyed when Fred told us he told his dad everything.

Gogo flipped out, "Are you serious?!"

Wasabi joins in, "You do realize they could arrest us for what we do, right?"

Fred raises his hands in defense, "He's a super hero too though, why do you think he's gone so much!"

We all looked around, it would explain why Fred isn't being pushed towards being a doctor or lawyer and why he was allowed to have a VERY disturbing room must I mention, that looked a lot like a Comi-con.

We park into the driveway, all cramped in Wasabi's smart car and basically looked like a bunch of clowns being released from a tiny car, even me...the smallest of the bunch. We knock on the door to have Heathcliff answering.

"Master Frederick is expecting all of you. Welcome."

We all come in with a very excited Fred embracing me, Gogo and whoever his could reach, "Dad, meet the team!"

We all look to see an elderly man wearing orange glasses...that same guy in Fred's family portrait, "So this is the infamous Big Hero 6!"

We look at him confused when Fred explains, "Oh yeah, it's something me and dad talked about because there's six of us."

So after much explaining and this man reminiscing to the days when he first became a superhero. He even had his own tv show, which ended up a lot similar to Adam West being Batman as we watched some of the old films he had. I mean, we had nothing else going on and it was kind of interesting to see. I usually riff on these kind of films, (Which I'm sure the writer will later make me write down), but it'd be rude to be doing it with the guy who's in it present. I mean, I don't even know this dude.

Then he makes this comment, "Did I really look that fat in the suit?"

"I sometimes wonder that about my suit." Fred chuckles and we all look at him

"Fred, your suit isn't really that revealing."

He sighs, not really having a reason to disagree with us. Basically we just watch the old episodes then challenge Fred in some Battlefield. However, we're all mutually creeped out by Fred's erm...portrait. Even Fred's dad says something, "For God's sake, son. When will you take that down?!"

"Why would I take it down?" He looks at his dad in genuine confusion

"You don't see your friends are disturbed by it? I'm disturbed by it and look at me. It's almost more disturbing than that fan finding my house in Pasadena, well that and Deadpool."

Fred looks up at him, "Dad, I love Deadpool."

He laughs as he leaves us, "I know, son. I know."

He walks away as if shuddering at the thought of Deadpool meanwhile we're all playing Battlefield...got boring pretty quickly so we just resulted in trying out Fred's most insisted game...yes, people, Deadpool. I have to say, it's pretty entertaining and it explains why Fred is obsessed with the guy, crazy hair-brained ideas and all.

I never realized how similar they could be and how narcissistic the two can get, and people thought I was a bit selfish. You know it's funny, we might be more like the X-Men. Fredpool, Wasarine, Domigo, Honey Cable, Baymax being a Sentinel...I am definitely Maghiro! I mean I could be Professor H, but seriously...how boring is that?

I mean, just compare their interactions with Deadpool and our interactions with Fred...now we just need to find Death for him...ugh just do your research, you'll understand.

Although there is one thing that relates to all of us...particularly a part where he's rewriting the script in crayon,

"I'm not sure the gets what you're thinking here."

"Hey, player, just go with it!"

Yup, about sums up our relationship with him. He then laughs, "Do you think that should be my new costume?"

We all look at him, "Well I don't think you have regenerative powers."

He looks over at Honey Lemon who then rolls her eyes, "For the last time Fred, it's not science!"

He looks to Wasabi, "What about lasers cannons?"

Wasabi retorts, "Nope, don't even think about it."

Fred then asks, "How about, I have Unrelenting Shout!"

Now I knew what he was talking about. "I mean just imagine, me jumping up then all of the sudden Fus ro dah! My enemies go flying backwards towards my team to finish them off!"

I then think, "Well actually Fred, I'm pretty sure there's some modifications we can make to your suit to have that capability, however we need to consider collateral damage. Fire's pretty bad enough, but an unrelenting shout could break every window in San Fransokyo and those aren't exactly cheap."

He ignores the rest, "Dude, you can do that? That'd be awesome!"

The rest of the night is a blur, we get Fred's cake, but nothing else really follows and we're all pretty exhausted by the end of the day...dealing with Fred is like dealing with a hyper-active kid, I remember when Tadashi would compare him to me when I was a lot younger back when we were way younger.

* * *

What's a chapter without me being embarrassed or emotional? Well this one is embarrassing...yet again...

I'll admit, I never started really liking music until I've seen Iron Man, which introduced me to AC/DC. As a child, I grew up loving Iron Man as our many trips to the local comic store proved, the guy working in the store knowing us by name...Tadashi and I...I haven't been to that place for a while. So then I started branching out into Aerosmith, and other music Aunt Cass would typically listen to and ironically just before Guardians of the Galaxy even got introduced Aunt Cass introduced me to Hooked on a Feeling, I have to admit that initial intro is weird, but the rest is good. But as soon as I heard it, Guardians came out right after that and God everyone was annoying (not my group) but everyone else I come into contact with.

"Oh that's from Guardians of the Galaxy!"

I wanted to murder that person when my phone went off...but I just turn away and roll my eyes where they couldn't see me and answer the call. The only good thing is that a lot of the music I loved ended up on the Awesome Mix Soundtrack...wait...did Aunt Cass know something I didn't? Anyway though, before the movie became a thing, I loved the music...a week before...

But moving on towards this embarrassing moment all of you are so DYING to hear, I put on Come and Get your love on...I mean it's fun...ugh omit the details! No, I did not take off my clothes like a stripper...no I did not dance my way in the...damn it! Does this look like Magic Mike-Vatican Edition to you! Ugh...damn it writer, you're such an ass at times!

Alright, so details omitted, I danced my way through the process of showering. Unfortunately though, I didn't stop myself from singing either.

_"Cause you're fine and you're mine and look so divine! Come and get your love! Come and get your looove! Come and get your love!"_

Yeah this went on for about a minute when I heard some snickering. I peak my head around the curtains...damn hair! I extend one arm out into the cold to move it out of the way when I see Gogo and Honey Lemon giggling.

I scream the most high pitched scream I could possibly think of! Not only were they recording...they were taking pictures! Oh my God, good thing I had the shower curtain covering me. Not that they would have taken THOSE KIND of pictures of me. Would they, hell no!

I scream, "Get out!"

They run out laughing like the little demons they were being...Honey Lemon being demonic, no way! You just witnessed it people, taking pictures of my upper torso and most likely of me trying to move my mop of hair out of my line of sight. Ah, fuck it I'm going to have fun with it, but then as soon as I finish my shower some head banging music comes on. Oh yeah, I do that...it dries my hair easier. I wrap the towel around me while in the shower and I get out with Cherry Bomb coming on causing me release my energy through this song, getting water everywhere like a dog drying off. I hear some more snickers as I look up...those two at it again!

I never felt so embarrassed, "Guys get out!"

Gogo teases, "Dude, we're totally girls!"

They leave and I scream, "Ugh, why!"

I get dressed real quickly and I'm hesitant on coming out...I mean I'm probably going to get some viral video of...oh Hell no! I rush out with everyone gathered around laughing. There was me, moving my hair out of the way looking like a deer in the headlights at them, my tooth gap on wide display as my high pitched scream kills the phone's sound system.

That got everyone dying and I whimper, "Gogo, you're not posting that on Youtube are you?"

That got her giving me the same look I gave her, "Um..."

What the fuck, "What do you mean um?"

Oh my God, how did I get 13,000 views already? What the fuck, it is on Youtube!

I scream, "Gogo Tamago!"

She starts laughing as she holds her foot out while I try to reach for her phone. Fred laughs, "Wow, Gogo, roles reversed, huh?"

Everyone laughs as me...heat rising to my face, trying to get a hold of Gogo's phone to delete the video...I mean what was really the point...it's just another shower video caught on camera, it's not like my red zone regions were exposed unless you count my flat stomach as...ok shut up.

I give up eventually, enough people have seen me already. Honey Lemon smirks, "Maybe you'll be on Tosh.0."

Ugh, that'd be the worse. I can't stand the guy. He's not even that funny. If I somehow made it on there, that'd probably be the worst thing to happen to me, worse enough girls my age just swoon over famous dudes with hair like mine. I mean, look at Justin Bieber...yeah, that proves my point.

So not only was I internet famous already, I let the world know my balls haven't completely dropped yet...great...thanks Gogo.

* * *

**Well I will say, even that whole shower thing escalated real quickly! **


	14. Saying Good Bye

It was just another day at college, being bored to death by classes. Drafting up some ideas for micro-bot advancement and screwing around with my friends (Not sexually, people!) I come home to a busy cafe, briefly helping Aunt Cass before we closed soon after. It was still January, so hours weren't too long. The sun was starting to set when I hear a bell ring and I look over to see Tyler walk in.

I might as well make him feel welcome, "Hey, Tyler."

"What's going on, man? Is Cass here?"

I could tell something was off...he wasn't going to dump her, was he? I call out, "Cass, your boyfriend's here!"

She comes down, "Oh hey!"

She jogs down a bit and hugs him which he returns the hug with a smile, but at the same time he looked like he was bearing some kind of bad news...I know one thing, either the guy is easy to read or he's a great actor. She then looks up at him, "What's wrong?"

He sighs, "I think ya'll might wanna sit down for this."

We all sit down, as he sits down and he states to Aunt Cass holding her hands, "The Army is calling me back."

She gasps, whining, "I thought you were out."

He replies, "They still have 4 more years than can pull out of me, and with Iraq kicking off...they need anyone they can get."

This whole situation brings me back to when I lost Baymax, Tadashi...no...I didn't know him that well...ok maybe I did...we didn't need to lose anyone else.

I crack out a whimper, "Why?"

They both look over at me...there has to be another way, but from my experience before there really wasn't.

"There has to be another way."

He looks down at the ground...he had to be in pain to be doing this. He looks over at Aunt Cass and asks, "I'll come back here when it's all over, if you still want to make this work, that is."

That's when he gets hugged tightly by Aunt Cass. She whimpers, "Of course I do!"

He closes his eyes, sniffling as he holds her tightly. I walk over and join the hug, which ends up having all of us have a very tight group hug. After what seemed like an eternity, yet not long enough she asks, "When are you leaving?"

"I'm headed out on Friday." His hand joins her's...she's still trying regain her composure when he embraces her in another hug...I hated seeing her like this, but who could blame her? She finally found somebody who she likes and likes her in return. Somebody who'll tolerate our craziness and he's being taken away and I know he's not bad news, I mean who else is going to go out of their way to help us out? No other guy did that much at all, she always ended up with guys who would resent me and Tadashi's existence. Just another woman raising kids and they didn't want to be a part of the family and here's this guy knowing family comes before anything else. He accepted everything about us and now he was going to be gone. And here was me, I hated everything about some guy trying to squeeze his way into our family. I mean, could you blame me?

At the same time though, Tadashi always told me I need to stop being over protective and this guy somehow even chiseled his way through my resolve because he had no bad intentions, that we know of...no, he couldn't have. Any other guy would probably just try to end the relationship and here he was promising he'll come back.

Aunt Cass made it a point to have other people cover for her and you know what? I might as well try to see him as well. I asked Aunt Cass about it and for some reason we were surprised that he was ok with spending time with all of us. We did what normally Aunt Cass, Tadashi and me would do when we first got out of school for the summer.

We watched Guardians of the Galaxy, I love the movie but I can't get over the first scene where Star Lord's mom dies, I mean I just imagine Aunt Cass being over there and it's a painful concept. I mean granted, I'm not bawling my eyes out like I do when I think of Tadashi, but it's almost pretty close. I hear a sniffle though and I find I'm not the only one crying over that scene.

Aunt Cass looks up and wipes away some tears and giggles a bit, kissing him... I mean, granted it's a dark room, but I have to look away for goodness sake! This is sweet, innocent Aunt Cass we're talking about here! If Tyler reminded me of anybody though, it'd be Star Lord. I mean, he basically called me a Turd Blossom on Christmas and there's hardly a serious moment with him when shit isn't hitting the fan.

From watching movies, to challenging one another in video games, we were getting closer and closer. Although, it was enjoyable for the time being, I still wasn't bracing myself for that painful day when he was leaving. So come Friday morning as he promised, he comes over in the morning before the cafe opens. He's wearing...a very weird uniform, green and tan digital, camouflage? What was he supposed to blend in with, Minecraft?

He comes through the door with Aunt Cass standing there, trying to keep her composure. He takes his hat off, his hair is significantly shorter, but just long enough to have a comb over. He sighs, "I guess this is good bye."

She nods not saying anything, but her face is contorting, none of us accepted the fact that the moment he was leaving, he was going towards a war zone. There's really no guarantee he's going to be coming back. Why did he have to do this to us? Ok, it's not his fault, but still!

They both hug sharing a long hug as she sobs into his shoulder. After she lets him go, I run up to him hugging him which he returns without delay. I could see her smiling down at us. I look him in the eye, "This is the first place you're coming to when you get back?"

He smiles and nods, "Yeah, man."

I try not to cry around a guy I know...but I think we're basically beyond not knowing each other as a tear slides down my face. Damn it, stop crying Hiro! You're fucking this up.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "I'll be alright, man. Don't worry."

I sigh, "I wish I could go with you."

He laughs, "You're good, man. I mean, who else is going to keep your Aunt in line."

She also laughs and punches his arm playfully. He kisses her good bye and ruffles my hair before leaving and there he goes...not knowing when he's coming back...

* * *

College wasn't even the same, I mean he didn't visit too much between his schooling and work. However there were some days where it wasn't the same, like his visits on Saturday. I was on my computer looking through notes I jotted down...but nothing came. I come to the point where I was just fidgeting with one of my micro-bots, not even taking it apart.

I hear a voice, "Hiro?"

I turn around to see Gogo standing there, not even chewing her gum.

"You alright, dork?"

I nod, "I didn't think I'd miss him?"

"You mean Aunt Cass's boyfriend?"

I nod my head and she retorts, "Well you guys did spend a lot of time together...even if you were being such a Mama's boy before."

Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me, but it's funny looking back on it. I look down sighing, day dreaming of the week before us, too distracted to hear Gogo calling after me.

"Hiro...dude...Just go home."

I look up, "I can't."

She looks at me with determination, "You're not getting any work done. I'll cover for you if they ask, alright?"

I look up at her, it was clear she was determined to let me go and be with Aunt Cass probably in a time of need more than myself. Then I feel her arms wrap around me.

She then says, "Go home, dork."

I smile at her, she's always been like a big sister to me. I gather my stuff up and go home to see some people taking over at the cafe, Aunt Cass must have taken the day off today. I get stopped by an elderly woman, "Do you know where Cassandra is at?"

I sigh, "She's probably upstairs."

"Oh, did that handsome gentlemen she was with leave today?"

I reply back with a polite, "Yeah, he left today."

She frowns and places her wrinkled hands on mine, "Tell her Sarah's sorry it happened."

I nod and slide away walking upstairs and I see Aunt Cass's door open and she's sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. She notices me, "Hiro, you're home early."

I nod, "They sent me early...I was having a hard time there."

She looks over, "What do you mean?"

I sit down next to her, hugging her...why did he have to go?

"I already miss him."

She hugs me back and starts stroking my hair, "I do too, baby."

Who knew that one man would leave such an impact like today?

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Military families who have to celebrate their Holidays separated. Happy Holidays to those who are spending time without their loved ones and I show my utmost gratitude to those who volunteered and Happy Holidays to them and their families.**


	15. The Bet

**Alright, alright I confess, I have a HUGE crush on a fictional character.**

**Hiro: I'm not fictional. *Puppy eyes***

**Oh damn you! *HUGS***

**Hiro: Can't breath!**

**If my stories had a shame meter, it'd be full.**

* * *

So, minus the lack of Cass's boyfriend and her going through various mood swings, things started to get into normal mode again. The occasional Skype or email she got and sometimes would bring me in to be with. However, then there was those extraordinarily embarrassing days where I lost some...bets...

Ugh, do I really have to write this...Aunt Cass and Gogo say I do...I'll listen to them before they type it in for me. So there I was, playing another Cards against Humanity game. What was the bet, the person with the least amount of cards has to dress up in the clothing of the person's choice. You know who won? Honey Lemon...

And you know what I ended up wearing, I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH...

Well I never found out what I was wearing until the next morning...when I actually had to go to college. Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon are both conspirators in the demise of my dignity. I wake up to see, a red plaid skirt, a button up shirt with socks rolled up neatly and black shiny shoes...you have got to be kidding me! Where did they even get these clothes oh and it didn't end there...I go to open up my drawer in an attempt to avoid my fate and what was it full of...panties...all sorts of panties...and more socks, and more outfits...seriously! I felt my eye twitching and my face flustering...people would think I had a fever if they felt my face.

I scream, "AUNT CASS!"

I hear a reply, "Calm down Hiro, it's 8 in the morning!"

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

I could hear the laughter as I hear her coming upstairs, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

The only set of male clothing I had to this point was my heart patterned boxers...don't ask how I got them...ok this isn't helping with the masculinity factor. I open the door with my arms crossed and she laughs, "Hiro, get dressed, you have school."

I glare daggers towards the outfit laid out on my desk and I glare back at her. She shrugs, "You agreed to the bet."

"Can I at least wear some regular underwear?"

"Under a skirt, really?" She asks as if it was the most obvious bit of information to know. I roll my eyes, "How long?"

"She said a week."

I hear my voice crack, "A week?"

She giggles, "See, you even got the scream down."

I turn around crossing my arms, "I'm not going to school this week then."

"Don't you have finals?"

Fuck, why did everyone have to do this now?! I could have avoided school and pulled a Fred on the only manly clothing I have (shut up about my boxers already!) I see Aunt Cass pull her phone out and I roll my eyes, "You are not taking pictures of me."

Suddenly I could feel her towering over me, I hate being short.

"Who's house are you in?"

I smile nervously to appease her, gently guiding her away and closing the door, "I'll get changed now."

I look at the clothes as if they were venomous, forbidden...I'll admit...I did have some um...er, fantasies. Panties...a forbidden bit of clothing for guys...ok for 14 year old teenagers who have yet to develop any sort of social skills, for me it was getting my ass beat in bot fighting...getting laid was not one of those things yet. And here I was though, staring at the most feminine bit of clothing in history...a white pair of cotton panties with...gummy bears on them. What a way to rub in my personality Honey Lemon! Wait...did she seriously go shopping for all this? Now I'm disturbed at the fact she went through this trouble. Then I hear a loud banging on the door.

"Hiro, just because you're dressing like a girl doesn't mean you have to take as long as one!"

I groan slipping my own undies off and slipping the ones I have now, as if I was amputating a body part...however...wow! Why can't guys have undies this comfortable. Ironically though, the panties even fit me, not having that awkwardness of the undies not fitting to a guy's...erm structure. Well then again, my body was pretty freaking small compared to most guys. These panties are comfortable and to this point, I think my shame is lost. I giggle...fuck, was I really enjoying this...wait a minute, they would want me to be embarrassed. I hear another banging, "Hiro Hamada hurry up!"

I laugh and say in the most convincingly feminine voice I could muster, "Aunt Cass, you can't rush perfection!"

Apparently it worked because I hear her coo in adoration. I put on the shirt and fit the skirt to flow just right below my bum...not enough to reveal anything if um, I were to bend over per say or run into some wind. This was really comfortable...I then put on some socks and fit the shoes to me. I run over to the mirror...may as well embrace everything.

"Aunt Cass?"

"Are you ready sweetie?"

I smirk, "Actually, some make up would be nice."

I hear a loud banging as if something was dropped and suddenly the door comes bursting wide open with an excited looking Aunt Cass.

I look over and she coos again, "Aw, Oh my God! You're so cute!"

She screams embracing me in a hug, "Um...excited much?"

She nods placing down the make up and she has me sit down, giving me various instructions on how to make myself pretty. Then, after a VERY long time of getting pampered, I look in the mirror and I gave myself a boner...I adjust myself to um...hide abnormalities about my appearance. Fortunately puberty hasn't cursed me in that area...ok shut up, I'm only 14, ok?

Finally it's my time to leave for school, but not before a frenzy of excited photos from Aunt Cass. I pose in various positions making her laugh...may as well have fun with it, right? Ok, I have no idea why I'm consenting to this...oh yeah, all my other clothes are gone.

I come down to see the crew who are trying to look for me.

Wasabi scratches his head, "Hiro's usually down by now."

Honey Lemon giggles, "He did lose the bet."

Fred looks over, "Um...did this involve...becoming invisible!"

I certainly felt invisible as I just stood around while Aunt Cass was opening up her register, giggling as she knows I'm going to toy with them before actually revealing myself.

Suddenly Fred looks over at me then back at Wasabi, "Dude...cute girl, right behind you."

"I'm not looking behind me." He says in a yelling whisper

I giggle and walk over towards the stairs when Wasabi's mouth drops wide open, "Wow, who is she?"

Fred is looking at the table, "I don't know man...should I like...get her number?"

The larger man smiles nervously, "You're the ladies man."

Gogo rolls her eyes when Honey Lemon looks and just smiles knowingly. She texts Aunt Cass, but she looks knowing she won't be able to get an immediate answer. However they would find out soon enough as this attractive young woman approaches Fred.

"Hey, what's up?" I say in my girly voice and apparently it's convincing

The blonde greets, "Oh hey, good morning."

"So what you doing?" I trace my hand near his, causing him to blush wildly.

Gogo lets a smile reach her lips and she looks away managing not to laugh just yet.

"We were just about to head over to SFIT, we're just waiting for our friend."

"Oh...I'm going there too...by myself." I say sadly, catching sympathetic glances from Fred and Wasabi.

Fred mutters, "We could walk you there."

I ask, "What about your friend?"

"You girls got him, right?"

They both nod smiling, "Yeah, yeah, we'll join you later."

Wasabi just leans back then it dawns on him..."Did I just?"

I hear both Honey Lemon and Gogo laughing and I see Wasabi running over to the bathroom, hearing a vomiting sound. Fred smirks, "Yeah, bad coffee, I'll see you girls later."

Was he still falling for this? Well, fuck it, it's building my confidence up. We walk over to the school with Fred doing his best to not be a total complete geek...he's trying to be...normal. It was pretty interesting to say the least.

Finally we reach the school and he rubs the back of his neck sighing, "So um...I'm guessing you have classes, huh?"

I nod and he looks both ways, "So um...I um...would you um..."

His face suddenly becomes flustered then I see him lean down, oh fuck no! Oh no, but it was too late...I stand there, blushing through my make up now...did that just happen?

He sees me blushing, "Oh God, I'm really sorry! I'm..."

I break the act, "Fred it's me!"

Suddenly I see his eyes widen, "Hiro?!"

My eyes widen just as widely too, urging him to be quiet, "I thought you lost the bet, not me! I thought you were some hot Asian babe then boom...oh fuck, God!"

He starts brushing his tongue off, "Oh fuck, I just kissed you...oh God, I'm a pedophile...and...go away you!"

He starts patting his pants as if they were on fire..."Think gross thoughts, grandma naked, puppies dying...Princess Leia having sex with Jabba the Hutt...there we go...ah, don't betray me like that little guy...but you!"

He points his finger at me, "You sir, are a sick boy!"

"I didn't think I could pull it off as a girl, I'm sorry!" I almost scream and fortunately nobody else was at the college. We both rub the back of our necks.

He sighs, "So um...we don't mention to this to anybody right?"

I nod, "Yeah um...let's not..."

* * *

But if that wasn't enough...it got really old being hit on...every day! You know how many phone numbers I got, more than I can bear...I even got some from the professors. And occasionally, I got my ass grabbed, unbelievable! You know what was most embarrassing though...Sunday, last day of this stupid bet...not we didn't go to the lab. Me and Honey Lemon did visit the mall though...to be hit on several more times and I just ignored them.

She giggles, "What's wrong, Hiro?"

"I feel several eyes staring at me, and not one doesn't not want to sleep with me."

"That's all part of being a girl."

That can't be right though, "I don't oggle you that much, do I honey?"

"No...but you do to Gogo."

I blush, "Yeah...I mean...she is cute."

"One day, you'll be old enough for her. That might be what's stopping her from asking you."

He sighs, "You really think she'll wait that long?"

"There hasn't been a guy to ask her out yet."

I smile, "Yeah I guess so."

Oh and that day, I decided to wear a slip on purple skirt with a black top and heels, no leggings though much to my regret because you know what happens? We depart from the escalator and I hear a shredding sound and suddenly I feel a cold breeze hit my legs. I don't pay attention, after all I got that occasional feeling with a skirt when Honey points out, "Um Hiro...your skirt."

I look down and there I was standing in my pink panties...really?! And there was only so much I could do at that present moment...people laughing...guys giving cat calls and the bulge didn't help either.

"That's no girl!" And the laughter of the surrounding people increases...yes, this was like one of those cliche nightmares of coming to school without my pants...except this was real and even some people expressed clear signs of disgust...so much to deal with...no don't cry, don't cry, don't...

"Hiro?"

My act breaks as the make up does as tears flow down my face.

"Aw, is the tranny gonna cry!" I hear some douche bag call out...does anyone really do that anymore...that guy did...fuck this shit! I sprint out of there through the people and into the nearest bathroom I could find and lock myself in a stall, crying.

I hear a lady protest, "This is a ladies bathroom."

I didn't care as I scream through tears, "Just go away!"

I guess she decided not to press the issue...suddenly I hear a soft tapping, "Hiro?"

"Go away, Honey...everyone's laughing at me now."

She sighs, "I do have your skirt."

I shrug then look down...I do need some sort of cover for walking out of here...not that my dignity matters to this point.

"I was having such a good time, Honey."

She gasps, "Really?"

"Until now...now everyone thinks I'm a faggot. I kissed Fred and now the whole mall saw me in panties."

She seems to be taking all this information in and pleads, "Hiro...we can do this some more if you'd like."

I nod my head...no, no more girly clothes, no more panties...no more of it! I want nothing to do with it...people are too damn judgmental or they just want in your pants the moment you look good enough to rock out a skirt. I sob even harder and she knocks again, "If I could at least comfort you in there."

I did need the comfort and I open the stall realizing it's a handicap stall. She locks the stall behind her and she embraces me in a hug, regardless of my state, my make up washing up all over my face, no pants...ok this could be weird. However it wasn't, I was just crying into her shoulder.

"This was my fault." She sighs rubbing my back.

I croak up, "Well, at least we found out what I enjoyed."

I look in the mirror to see her smiling as she continues to rub my back, my sobs now becoming hiccups. She pats my back to calm me down then separates the hug, "The um...skirt is still wearable."

I blush suddenly realizing the state of my being, "Oh yeah um..."

I take the skirt and wrap it around me...apparently the velcro was the only thing effected as I put the skirt on with ease, adjusting myself and I look at my face, washing it, "Great, now I look like shit."

She giggles helping me, "That tends to happen when us girls cry."

I smile...she was definitely like a sister to me...even if she happen to be super model hot. She then asks, "Hiro?"

I look over, "How do you look better in that outfit than me?"

I shrug, "God loves me."

I feel her shove me playfully unlocking the stall, "Let's get out of here now."

We get out of the mall, the crowd now dispersed and probably bored with the whole situation and I nudge her, "Hey Honey?"

She looks over before pulling her car out of the parking lot.

"Not every weekend, but um...I do enjoy doing this."

She smiles, "We'll find time for it...just say the word."

I smile and wanted to hug her right there, but she's driving. However when we get to the cafe, I make a point to hug Honey Lemon, "Thanks."

She smiles down at me, "No problema, Hiro."

She plants a kiss on my forehead and I smile over at her...yeah, I'm pretty sure Tadashi or Tyler would be face-palming so hard...or even Tadashi saying, "Unbelievable."

But who cares, Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass enjoy it and in retaliation to their enjoyment, so did I.

* * *

**Hiro: Om nom nom...if it weren't for these gummi bears, I would have never went that low.**

**Oh shush, it's not like you didn't do drag before.**

**Hiro: SHUT UP! *throws a wrench***

**Gotta go!**


End file.
